Twinkle Twinkle pequeña estrella
by elenahedgehog
Summary: que pasa cuando el amor alcansa ha llegar hasta a la mas alejada estrella... la soledad une a dos seres que por el deseo de una familia enfrentaran las aventuras mas incleibles de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 01**

_Una noche especialmente estrellada,_

_una joven pegaso volaba por el cielo despejado…_

_De sus mejillas caían lagrimas como pequeños diamantes,_

_que brillaban con la luz de la luna…_

la pequeña pegaso con crin dorada, ojos dorados y pelaje color plateado, revoloteo sobre un lago donde la neblina se estaba formando, con las alas en el aire estuvo girando hasta formar un pequeño remolino para juntar la neblina hasta formar una pequeña nube que llevo hasta un punto elevado junto sobre el lago…

ella entonces se sento en la nube y miro al cielo… busco con sus ojos curiosamente disparejos un punto especial en el cielo nocturno, asta que ambos se conectaron… "ho ahí estas… siento la tardansa pero no tuve un buen dia… volvi a meter el casco en el trabajo y choque contra un techo por venir volando sin fijarme por donde hiba" dijo mirando al cielo… "pero no todo estuvo mal, por lo menos hoy no choque contra ningún árbol y no rompi nada… excepto el techo... pero era de paja asi que lo pude reparar rápido"… dijo mirando feliz el cielo… en sus ojos había un tintinear… "oh si lo siento… no te he preguntado como estas… lo siento mi error… derp" dijo y miro al cielo y en sus ojos vino un tintinear luminoso "veo que te ves muy feliz esta noche… eso es bueno…

"hey quieres cantar esta noche?" la luz empezó a tintinear en su ojo…

_Twinkle twinkle Little star… how i wonder what you are?_

_Right above, up so high… Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder what you are?_

_In the night shining light… Like a glowing firefly_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… you are my special only one._

Dijo ella mirando justo al cielo a una estrella, justo en un pedazo algo claro en el firmamento… "ups ya es muy tarde… debo irme a dormir oh despertare tarde para ir a trabajar…" dijo despejando la nube que hizo, entonces miro a la estrella y sonrio "tu eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo… y por eso te dire un secreto… hoy mi amiga windwhisler me enseño una foto de su potrillo un lindo colt… como la envidio… sabes nunca se lo he dicho a nadie… pero como tu eres mi mejor mejor amiga te lo dire… mi mas grande deseo en todo el mundo… es tener un potrillo mio y solo mio… alguien especial para estar juntes siempre y para siempre… alguien solo para mi…" dijo y entonces miro a la estrella tintineando…

"oh si claro que te tengo a ti… y es por eso que yo estoy feliz… por lo menos te tengo a ti… lástima que no podamos estar juntas… te lo imaginas?" dijo sonriendo y la estrella tintineo… "buenas noches estrellita mia, hasta la próxima noche clara…" dijo y bajo al lago y en su reflejo dio un beso "como no te alcanzo te lo doy aquí… buenas noches" dijo y se fue revoloteando…

La joven pegaso llego a su casa que era una casa en un árbol justo en la cima de una colina… ella entro, prendió la chimanea… se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un muffin de la mesa y un baso de leche… regreso se sento en la barra de la cocina y despues de comer su muffin con leche y revisar el correo, regreso a la sala y se acosto sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea… "ups casi lo olvido" dijo y se levanto y fue corriendo a su habitación por algo…

Unos segundos mas tarde regreso con un peluche en su ocico… era un peluche de un alicornio amarillo… "buenas noches starla" dijo al peluche y se acurruco a dormir junto al calor de la chimenea…

En el cielo mientras tanto la estrella empeso a brillar cada vez mas intensamente….

····te imaginas…. Si pudieramos…. Estar juntas·······

······mi mas grande deseo es tener mi propio potrillo······

···no estoy sola por que te tengo a ti········

····juntos para siempre….. siempre…. Siempre….·····

Y de pronto en el cielo la estrella dio un flash y quedo estatica… y el sol volvió a salir….

ELENAHEDGEHOG: ponys ponys ponys en mi cabesita me piden piden piden… mas fics de derpy… derp


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 02**

_Derpys pov_

Este es un dia muy especial en poneyville… un dia muy especial para muchos menos para mi… hoy es el dia de las madres… y yo nunca lo celebro… dos razones hay… una no soy mama, y la segunda tampoco tengo… aunque tampoco tengo papa, ni abuela, o abuelo… no tengo familia…

Yo creci en un orfanato… me encontraron unos campesinos y me entregaron a las autoridades… nadie me busco asi que termine en un orfanato… no estuvo mal… bueno allí conoci a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo… bueno hasta ese momento… mi estrella… siempre la miro por que ella esta igual que yo… es como yo… no es igual a los demás y brilla de la forma que quiere y esta un poco alejada de las demás estrellas… asi soy yo… no hay muchos ponys que quieran relacionarse con una pony conflictiva como yo…

No piensen mal, no soy busca pleitos, lo que psa es que soy torpe… de ahí mi sobre nombre… DERPY… oh lo siento… no les he dicho mi nombre… me llamo ditzy doo hooves… ditzy si ya lo se… también es algo como mareado… pero es que aveces mis ojos giran como ellos quieren y mi forma de volar es como si estuviese mareada… pero es que uno de mis ojos mira para donde el quiere, es que es muy curioso… bueno esa es la razón por la que soy una pony problemática… bueno como sea… que se le va a hacer…

al final me decidieron enviar a la academia de vuelo… a ver si eso mejoraba mi forma de volar… si ayudo bastante, pero mi ojo curioso sigue siendo curioso y me hace cometer errores… bueno al terminar a penitas la escuela de vuelo… busque trabajo en un pequeño pueblo cercano…

Si… ponyville era perfecto, la gente es amable y me tiene pasciencia… ademas adoran mis muffin… sere mala volando derecho y entre objetos, peor me encanta bolar dando piruetas… en ponyville hice varias amigas… unas que me soportan mas que otras… lyra me comprende en mis jobbies, a ella le gusta caminar en dos patas… bombon es una científica en dulces… siempre inventa sabores extraños… una vez comi uno de alfalfa con chiles y casi explota mi cabeza… raindrop… ella es mi compañera en correos y también es algo torpe… tienen cuatro cascos isquierdos… y carrotop… bueno ella es mi mejor amiga… la conoci en el orfanato, pero a ella la adoptaron unos granjeros y ahora es la mejor agricultora especializada en zanahorias… su pastel de zanahoria es delicioso… sabían que el pastel de zanahoria es considerado un muffin?... eso explica por que me encanta…

Se que los ponys me comprenden un poquito… a lo minimo me tolera… tengo amigas… y mejores amigas… pero no puedo dejar de sentirme sola... y no pregunten si tengo novio por que no… ningún stallion se quiere arriesgar a salir conmigo a riesgo a la vergüenza de que haga algo torpe oh al temor de salir heridos por un accidente causado por mi…

Bueno como sea… se que si sigo esforzándome y siendo fiel a mi misma… se que algún dia sere feliz… soy feliz y algún dia sere aun mas feliz… mi mas grande deseo es tener… mi propia… familia… bueno por lo menos tengo a mi estrella y a starla… ellas siempre han estado conmigo…

END POV.

La pequeña ditzy doo llego a la biblioteca… "twilight estas en casa?" "oh derpy eres tu… oh si espera tu pedido ya llego…umm SPIKE DONDE ESTA EL ASTROSILUS?" grito ella buscando entre un montón de libros "ENCIMA DEL ANAQUEL DE RECIVIDOS" grito spike y un búho llego y tomo un libro y se lo entrego a la unicornio morada llamada twilight… "oh si aquí esta… el mapa de estrellas que pediste… es pero que lo disfrutes… me alegro que las jóvenes ponys se interesen en los estudios de la astrofísica" dijo TWY "oh si me gustan las estrellas, y quiero buscar a mi estrella en este mapa" "oh una estrella? Y sabe donde esta con exactitud…?" "um algo asi esta en el pedasito que esta entre una forma de osito y dos ponys bailando… es un pedasito vacio y ella esta justo en el centro" dijo ella feliz y se fue "um entre la ursa y geminis… interesante" dijo y se fue a trabajar.

Ditzy esa noche se fue a estudiar su gran libro de estrellas… pero cuando volaba se empesaron a formar nubes de lluvia… "oh no hoy no podre hablar con mi estrellita" dijo y se fue a casa… cuando llego encendio la chimenea y para no ensuciar nada decidio cenar primero y despues ver su libro… y por extra protección puso la rejilla a la chimenea… "ahora si, vamos a ver um… un pony pez, un toro, una cabra, uh aquí esta un ursa y los ponys bailando y en el corazón esta…. Esta? Eh donde esta… nonono, este mapa esta mal…" dijo mirando el mapa "oh ya se hihi" dijo yendo por unos crayones… entonces tomo el mapa y lo coloco en la pared… donde estaba el parche sin nada hizo una estrella amarilla y a su lado se pinto ella "asi estaremos juntas siempre y no estaras tan solita" dijo sonriendo y se fue a dormir.

En otra parte… twilight sparkle estaba en el observatorio de la biblioteca… estudio sus mapas astrales y miro el punto que ditzy indico y miro que no había nada… "tal vez sea un reflejo de las luces contra el firmamento" dijo pero encontró el titulo de una leyenda "starlait fantaishma" ella trato de buscarla pero no la encontró y decidio dejar el tema por ahora… "um el próximo mes que vaya a canterlot lo buscare el la antigua biblioteca" dijo y se retiro a dormir…

Todo ponyville soñaba

Todo ponyville descansaba

Sin saber que en el cielo

En lo alto del firmamento

Algo se sucitaba…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: ponys ponys ponys en mi cabesita me piden piden piden… mas fics de derpy… derp


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 03**

Una semana entera ha llovido y ditzy no ha podido ver a su estrella… el trabajo ha sido lento, nadie envía cartas o paquetes por temos a que se mojen por el mal tiempo… pero los que se entregaban eran de emergencia ya ditzy le toco enviar una carta a applelousa... el camino fue cansado y el clima atros… lo único que ditzy quería era volver a su casa y olvidar este feo viaje que tuvo…

Cuando por fin entrego el paquete vio con alegría que en el cielo de applelousa ni una nube había… que feliz se sintió la joven pegaso, el poder ver por fin a su estrella aunque fuese por un rato… "oh oh my estrellita por fin te veo oh como he deseado con tanto desvelo, poder por fin verte en el cielo…. Eso si estuvo raro… yo hablando en verso hihihihi" dijo y la miro largo rato…

hablo de sus días hasta que para el amanecer faltara un rato… "ups se me hace tarde, fue lindo verte pero hum tengo sueñito y aun falta mucho… haaa como quisiera poder siempre estar juntas… no me gusta llegar a casa y estar sola no despues de un dia como hoy… pero por lo menos te vi y eso valio la pena" dijo y emprendió el vuelo, mientras le mandaba un beso…

ditzy llego a casa mojada y con frio… estaba cansada de tanto martirio… tomo leche caliente, mordió un muffin, tomo un baño caliente y se metió en su cama… miro el lado vacío de su cama y coloco a su peluche "buenas noches starla… bubuubuu.. snif snif…" ditzy se cubrió la cabeza con la cobija y solloso hasta dormir…

En el cielo mientras tanto la estrella empezó a brillar cada vez mas intensamente….

_····te imaginas…. __Si pudieramos…. Estar juntas·······_

_······mi mas grande deseo es tener mi propio potrillo······_

_···no estoy sola por que te tengo a ti········_

_····juntos para siempre….. siempre…. __Siempre….·····_

_·····por lo menos te tengo a ti…····_

Y de pronto en el cielo la estrella dio un flash y quedo estática… y el sol volvió a salir….

Al dia siguiente ditzy se levanto muy temprano… "uh hoy será un lindo dia" dijo y abrió las ventanas para ver el hermoso cielo despejado… pero solo el lindo dia fue lo único bueno que paso ese dia…

Su dia fue de bueno a pésimo… en su ronda confundió cartas, en una entrega dejo caer un piano sobre alguien, se estrello contra 5 arboles… y al mover nubes electrocuto a Rdash… quien le grito muy feo… despues rompió de nuevo el techo de la alcaldía y al final choco con el reloj de la ciudad causando que su campana se atorara por una hora entera todos quedaron sordos por un buen tiempo… la alcaldesa reprendió a ditzy y del trabajo la suspendieron tres días… y de su paga le descontarían los daños que causo a la ciudad… nada podría ser peor… ditzy salió llorando de la alcaldía bajo la mirada de todos…

Ella solo quería que fuese de noche solo quería ver a su estrella… solo quería que su mas fiel amiga estuviera con ella… no quería estar sola… ya no quería estar sola…

Llego volando al lago y formo una nube como siempre y se sento sobre ella a llorar mirando al firmamento, lloro sus penas desahogo su frustración y su enojo con ella misma… "quisiera desaparecer… quisiera no existir… no tengo a nadie que me quiera como soy… no tengo a nadie, no tengo familia… no tengo nada… estoy sola… estoy muy sola…"

····estoy sola····· ·····no tengo a nadie ······· ····estoy muy sola·····

···te tengo a ti····· ···por lo menos te tengo a ti····· ·····siempre juntas·····

···· siempre juntas·······

····siempre… juntas…·····

Entonces ditzy sintió una luz sobre ella y miro a su estrella brillar incandesentemente y entonces PUFFF se apago… "QUEEEE?" dijo alarmada, "no nono tu no no no nNO ME DEJEEEEEEESSSS" entonces miro algo caer…. Algo caia del cielo… y venia… directo… a …ella "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dijo ella y se quito del camino y algo callo junto en el lago….

Ditzy se oculto en un árbol lejano, cuando salió vio algo hundiéndose en el lago… ella se acerco y miro el cielo… su estrella no estaba… y algo cayo en su lago… y se estaba hundiendo… "OH NO SE VA A AHOGAR" dijo y se lanzo al lago… se veía como la joven pegaso se metia nadando impulsada por sus alas hasta ver como se un dia una especie de roca luminosa… entonces ditzy sintió algo que la llamaba y se hacerco hasta que la toco… la punta de su ocico toco esa roca luminosa y ditzy se sintió en shock…

BAAADUMMM BAAAADUUUUMMM BAAAADUUUUMM… se sentían latidos y entonces ditzy vio como esa roca se desintegraba y de adentro una cosa salió, tenia un par de ojos brillantes y al verla frente a ella esta brillo ditzy se acerco y esa criatur a se acerco hasta juntar lo que parecía su ocico con el de ella y en segundos WAASSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ya estaban en la orilla del lago… ditzy estaba en la orilla, "agh agh cof cof… uhhhh frio" dijo pero al mirar hacia adelante, se tallaba una y otra vez sus ojos y aun asi no daba crédito a lo que veía… frente a ella estaba una criatura brillante que lentamente dejo de brillar hasta que ella pudo percibir una forma…

"eres eres" trataba de decir ella… frente a ditzy estaba una pequeña pony… una pequeña unicornio de un tono lila grisaseo… y una melena dorada palida y ojos color dorados… ditzy la miro fijo y ella a ditzy… ditzy la miro, estaba mojada, temblando de frio… pero esa pequeña pony le estaba sonriendo "mama" dijo simplemente con una gran sonrisa…

"umm?" dijo ella en shock "mama" volvió a decir la pequeña pony y empeso a chapotear feliz a su alrededor… ditzy se levanto y la miro… y entonces abriendo las patas le sonrio… "asi es… yo soy tu mama" dijo feliz pero con lagrimas en los ojos, la pequeña salto a sus brazos, ditzy se sintió explotar… se sintió invadida por una felicidad tan grande que jamás había conocido… entonces la pequeña estornudo "achizz" dijo "oh tonta de mi debes tener frio… "ven mama sabe que hacer" dijo y abraso a la pequeña mas fuertemente contra ella "lista" y la niña sonriendo asintio y ditzy volo por los cielos rumbo a casa… miro al cielo y ya no vio a su estrella y vio a la pequeña pony en sus brazos y sonrio… "viniste un largo viaje para estar conmigo verdad?" dijo sonriéndole "mama y yo siempre juntas" dijo la pequeña sonriendo muy divertida por volar…

Ditzy volo y revoloteo y paso entre las nubes y la niña divertida jugaba con las nubes… volaron y la niña se quedo viendo al hermoso cielo y miro el millar de estrellas allí brillando sobre ella… pero entonces miro a ditzy sonreírle y se abaso mas de ella "mama mas brillante" dijo y ditzy beso su nariz…

Llegaron a casa y lo primero que hiso ditzy fue envolverla en una toalla… la sento cerca de la chimenea… la pequeña se quedo ahí mientras ditzy preparaba un baño caliente…. Cuando estuvo listo, tomo a la pequeña y se la subió a su lomo y fueron a tomar un baño tibio en la tina con burbujas… la niña estaba muy divertida jugando con las burbujas… despues al salir la envolvió en la sala en una cobija sobre un mujido cojin… mientras ella hacia un poco de te con leche, y volvió a la sala con dos tazones de te con una bandeja de muffin y un pote de jalea y uno de mantequilla…

La pequeña técnicamente deboro casi la bandeja entera y todo el pote de mermelada y casi toda la mantequilla… y entonces despues de recoger la loza ditzy volvió trayendo en su ocico a starla… su peluche y se lo dio a la niña, ella feliz lo abraso y se acurruco a un lado de ditzy sobre la alfombra… ditzy se acurruco a un lado del cojin sobre la que estaba puesta la niña y la cubrió con un ala…

"ya es hora de dormir mi pequeño muffin, todas las pequeñas ponys deben dormir bien por la noche" dijo ella y la pequeña asintió "umm oh ya se te cantare mi canción de cuna especial… siempre se la canto a starla pero creo que a ti también te gustara… espero" la niña se le acurruco y sonriendo la miro fijo expectante…

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white…

don't you cry dear, I'm here now, I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

smiles to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling in laughter,

someday life will always be happy ever after…

Never more the storms come to destroy your little world…

Never more will the waters ride till the mountains no longer touch the sky's..

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

Ill wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

ill wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

dijo abrasando a la pequeña quien cayo profundamente dormida, abrasando tanto a el peluche como una de las patas delanteras de ditzy… ella sonrio "dulces sueños… mi…. Dinky doo… dinky doo hooves" dijo y le beso la base del cuerno y la niña sonrio "dinky ama a mama"

ditzy sonrio y fue la primera vez en toda su vida que lloro hasta dormir siendo infinitamente feliz…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: DERPYS LULLABY ITS A SONG FROM BRONY ARTS… DO NOT OWN IT… BUT I LOVE IT


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 04**

Ditzy se despertó temprano esa mañana… "uh hummm hoy será un lindo día…" dijo y entonces sintió un bultito a su lado y levantando su ala miro a su mas grande tesoro… "oh gracias celestia y a todas las alicornio que existen… no fue un sueño" dijo feliz abrasando a la pequeña… esta despertó con ojitos dormilones y se fue directo a unir su nariz con la de ditzy… "mama" dijo feliz la pequeña y ditzy no cavia de la alegría… fue tanta que empezó a revolotear felizmente sobre la pequeña y ella la miraba maravillada por verla volar…

Entonces la pancita de la pequeña empezó a gruñir "oh tonta de mí, es hora de desayunar…um que sería bueno" dijo pensando que sería bueno para una pequeña "muffin" dijo la pequeña muy feliz… "um si un muffin es delicioso pero no creo que sea bueno que solo comas muffins um oh ya se por que no te hago un muffin en tostada" dijo mas para si que para la niña…

Llevo a la pequeña a la cocina y la niña la miro admirada y emocionada por ver tanto a ditzy cocinar como por el resultado… eran dos mitades de muffins cubiertas de huevo y fritas en mantequilla… y a su lado unas margaritas… la pequeña deboro lo que había en su plato y comio las margaritas e incluso las que había en el florero… "uh mi filly tiene hambre" dijo ella feliz y cocino otros muffins mas en tostadas… la niña comio feliz con su mama.

"uh debo ir a trabajar pronto… espera… oh si me suspendieron tres días" dijo triste… la niña se levanto rápidamente y abraso a su mama "no mami no llores" dijo dinky y empeso a hacer con su magia a starla bailar en la mesa… ditzy se impresiono que tan pequeña fuera tan buena en la magia y disfruto del show… "por que mami triste?" dijo dinky… ditzy le conto todo lo que le había pasado y mientras escuchaba dinky estaba muy pensativa y concentrada…

"mami es linda, es buena" dijo dinky "oh mi muffin" dijo ella y la abraso… limpiaron la losa juntas… asearon la casa, lavaron la ropa y cuando ditzy hiba a ver que haría para comer se dio cuento de que… no había casi nada en su refry… "oh mi error…oh que tonta soy no fui de compras" dijo y entonces fue y miro su monedero… se sintió fatal… no tenia mas que 30 bits y con una filly que alimentar ahora esto no seria suficiente… pero entonces recordó lo que solia hacer ella cuando la dejaban sin cenar en el orfanato por hacer una tontería…

"bueno mi filly si no tienes improvisa… iremos de caceria de proviciones y veremos que podremos comer y que vender al final.. que opinas" la pequeña asintió… y asi se fueron al bosque y vieron que podían recolectar… ditzy traia sus alforjas y dinkie hiba sentada dentro de un vagoncito amarillo "vamos muffin" "que buscar?" "um derp… derp.. oh si flores… y hongos pero no setas por que son malas… bueno ven vayamos solo a recoger las cosas que yo conozco y despues estudiaremos algo mejor" "que es estudiar?" "uh es algo importante, es aprender cosas utiles que te ayuden a vivir mejor" dijo y una chispa en el ojo de dinky brillo…

El dia entero ditzy y dinky exploraron el bosquecillo y las colinas… obtuvieron muchos viveres… hongos, moras, cortezas, cereales salvajes, manzanas, musgo, algas, eh incluso vegetales salvajes como algunas zanahorias, apios y papas, algunas raíces, vainas de guisantes, bellotas, nueces y claro esta flores y semillas por supuesto… "uh esto estará bien hasta que vuelva a trabajar" dijo ella y dinky analizaba y estudiaba cada cosa que juntaron… "ahora dinky, mama te enseñara a cocinarlas" dinky la miro expectante…

Ya en su casa ditzy fue a la cocina y se sacando un cajón del gabinete se metió dentro de este y de ahí saco un libro… mas bien era un cuaderno… "mira este es un gran secreto que tengo… es mi libro de recetas de cosas silvestres…" dijo enseñándole y mientras dinky ojeaba el libro, ditzy sacaba ollas, sartenes y en especial frascos y tarros "ok dinky lo primero es lo primero… debemos cocinar las cosas que se arruinan pronto como el musgo, la alga y las flores… mira el recetario y elige una receta… uh espera… sabes leer?" dinky la miro y mirando el libro, sacudió la cabeza negándolo "bueno también te enseñare eso, pero por ahora, escoge la que tenga un dibujo que te guste" dijo y dinky miro y vio una cosa que tenia un dibujo de eso que se llamaba musgo "este" dijo y ditzy lo miro "oh es germen de musgo, ven te enseñare" y dinky sonrio…

Ditzy paso con dinky la tarde entera haciendo preparados, conservas, desidratando comida y poniéndola en tarros y lo demás lo pusieron en el refrigerador… "ok dinky sigue moliendo las semillas, nueces y bellotas y tendremos harina cacera, creeme es algo seca pero muy deliciosa y mas si haces un muffin" dijo y dinky asintió y siguió moliendo…

Al final terminaron comiendo ese dia estofado de yerbajos silvestres, tenia albaca, acelgas, espinaca, tomatillos y patatas… acompañados de pan cacero hecho con harina de semillas de girasol… camieron felizmente y dinky comio feliz… despues ditzy y dinky se fueron a la sala y ojearon el libro de recetas y ditzy se las leyó casi todas, y le señalaba cada palabra según la leia… despues salieron y con las semillas de flores que sobraron ditzy le propuso a dinky hacer un jardincito…

"ok ahora que limpiamos y removimos la tierra, ahora pon las semillas en la tierra y con la araña las cubrimos y despues les ponemos agua… asi si las regamos cada dia y el señor sol las calienta… pronto tendremos pequeñas plantitas que crecerán para volverse hermosas flores… igual que tu mi muffin, algún dia te convertirás en una hermosa yegua" dijo derramando una lagrima de felicidad "como mami?" "quieres ser como yo?" "mami es la mas bonita" dijo feliz y la abraso de la pata "dinky ama a mami" "y mami ama a dinky" dijo y le beso el cuernito…

Al dia siguiente no fue distinto… se fueron a recolectar y fue igual que el anterior solo que al tercer dia ditzy miro sus gabinetes y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenían los suministros basicos que eran necesarios de comprar…, mientras estaba afuera juntando florecitas con el carrito a ditzy se le ilumino la mirada "uh uh ya se espera aquí y junta las florecitas que se ven como las del florero del desayuno ahora vengo…" y en menos de 2 minutos ditzy volvió y dinky ya tenia lleno de flores el carrito… cada una en ramitos… "uh que lindos, ven vamos a visitar a las amigas de mama, ellas nos ayudaran hasta que vuelva a trabajar" dijo y asi fueron…

Por el camino esa imagen no paso desapercibida… ditzy arrastrando un carrito con ramitos de flores y una linda pequeña filly en el… "uh mira dinky espera aquí vere si carrotop nos puede dar algo…" ella asintió y entonces una tendera se acerco a la pequeña "que lindos ramos y que bellamente hechos te dare 2 bits por cada uno" dijo ella "cinco y es un trato" dijo la pequeña y la tendera acepto… cuando ditzy salió salió muy feliz con carrotop "mira dinky tu tia carrotop nos dio un enorme manojo de zanahorias" dijo y miro a dinky con un saquito de bits "dinky de donde sacaste eso?" "la señora de las flores me compro los ramitos, mira mama te consegui bits para que no estes triste" dijo ella dándole el saquito…

Ditzy sollozo pero la abraso feliz "eres muy buena niña dinky, mama te ama" "oh dinky es adorable, hola lindura yo soy tu tia carrotop" dijo y la niña le sonrio y le estrecho la pata pero no hiso nada mas… despues fueron con bombon y lyra y también obtuvieron cosas de ellas… como harina y azúcar… despues fue con raindrop y ella le dio algunos vegetales… "nos fue bien dinky creo que podremos comer algunos muffin y hacer un estofado…" "si mama" decía ella feliz…

Despues se dirigieron a la casa y prepararon una rica cena a la cual llegarían las amigas de ditzy para conocer a dinky… cuando las tres yeguas llegaron dinky abrió la puerta y su cuerno empeso a brillar y de sus ojos salió un resplandor que las dejo perplejas pero despues actuaron como si nada… ditzy paso una noche agradable con sus amigas tan felices por ella y lo mucho que les agrado dinky, pero lo raro es que le creyeron cuando les dijo que ella había pedido un deseo a una estrella y ahora tenia a dinky, ellas asintieron con la cabeza y aceptaron lo que ella dijo tomandolo muy bien… dinky solo sonreía con una sonrisa satisfecha…

Mas tarde ya solas ditzy llevo a dinky a la cama… la arropo y la miro feliz, la niña con ojos dormilones "tuviste un dia divertido mi muffin?" la niña asintió pero despues dio un adorable boztezo… "oh mi muffin esta cansada" dijo acarisiando su ocico en la frente le la pequeña filly y esta le sonreía feliz… "quieres que te lea un cuento?" la niña abrió los ojos y asintió emocionada…

Ditzy fue a su estante y saco un libro… lo miro y vio que no tenia nada que fuesen cuentos… era un libro química avanzada que ella había confundido con uno de receta cuando lo compro… ella lo vio y camino hasta dinky "bueno no es el mejor libro del mundo pero estoy segura de que nos ayudara a dormir" dijo emocionada y la pequeña solo sonreía muy emocionada de que su mami le leyera eso llamado cuento…

"veamos….ok..uh estas palabras son muy difíciles… bueno trataremos de leerlo… el mundo de la biología de la química vital, nos muestra que la vida es un flujo sin fin, un ciclo de vida que sigue eternamente, cuando algo comienza es el fin de algo y asi a la vez cuando algo termina otra cosa inicia…. Oh eso es interesante….. a cada acción hay una reacción y a cada reacción se le atribuye como el acto consecuente con una acción…. umm eso suena lógico...…" ditzy continuo leyendo sobre la química cosa que ella comprendió algo ya que cuando se unen distintos químicos producen un resultado y dependiendo de los factores en la unión depende el producto "ahora entiendo por que algunos de mis muffins no salieron bien la otra vez, tal vez añadi demasiado huevo" dijo y continuo leyendo y sin darse cuenta… cayo dormida… La pequeña miro a su madre y la arropo y se acomodo para dormir a su lado…

Al dia siguiente despertaron justo al mismo tiempo, se lavaron la cara con los mismos modismos y bostezaron al mismo tiempo cuando bajaban las escaleras… fueron a la cocina y juntas cocinaron el desayuno… comieron cereal con margaritas… luego salieron a regar su jardincito… despues ditzy se la llevo al rio donde jugaron a saltar con las ranitas y a chapotear con las nutrias… despues juntaron leña y volvieron a casa… allí ditzy trato de enseñarle a dinky a leer pero era difícil por que no tenia nada que le ayudara a hacerlo… pronto llego la hora de la comida e hicieron panesillos rellenos con las sobras del estofado de ayer… despues de eso salieron a dar un paseo por el campo y a ditzy se le prendió el foco.

"ya se dinky ven creo que ya es hora de que conoscas la ciudad, conoscas donde vivimos ponyville…" dinky la miro curiosa pero asintió… caminaron por la ciudad y a cualquiera que mirase a dinky a los ojos de pronto se sentia mariado y confuso por unos segundos y despues volvia a la normalidad… al final llegaron a la biblioteca y dejo en la entrada el carrito y con dinky en su lomo entro "twilight soy ditzy necesito ayuda" entonces salió spike y miro a dinky "oh ditzy nunca dijiste que tenias una hermanita" "hu oh no spike, ella no es mi hermanita, es mi hija" y spike quedo paralizado y cayo desmayado.

"SPIKE QUE ESCANDOLO ES ESE?" y lo miro desmayado en el piso, "ditzy que paso?" "oh es que le presente a mi hija y creo que se desmayo de la emoción" dijo ditzy y dinky miro fijo a twiligh, twy la miro fijo había gran magia proveniente de esa niña, "oh yo no sabia que tenias una hija? Nunca lo has dicho" "es que nadie me pregunto… derp" dijo ella sin mucho chiste… "ok y bien ditzy en que te puedo ayudar?" "oh es que necesito libros para dinky, no tengo buenos libros en mi casa, solo recetarios" dijo algo triste "ummm por su edad puedo afirmar que ya sabe leer verdad?" "uhoh este no no mucho, es que aun no le enseño" "acaso nunca ha ido a la escuela" "uh oh este… no…" twilight miro a dinky y de pronto un flash de luz salio de sus ojos y a twilight se le despejo la mente de varias cosas que estaba pensando.

"bueno no es bueno que una niña como ella no sepa leer… mira aquí tengo varios libros… espera aquí… oh aquí están libros de conocimiento inicial para advanced foals… yo misma los leia de pequeña, mira aquí estan otros libros y mira estos otros y um ditzy creo que estos de aquí te servirán mucho… prometo conseguirte unas copias para que puedas quedarte con ellas ok" "oh gracias muchas gracias… di gracias a la amable pony dinky" "muchas gracias" dijo la pequeña respetuosamente…

Spike se despertó y Twy lo puso a juntar los libros y a colocarlos en el carrito… "y ditzy toma estos son de mi parte… son varios libros de colorear, de cuentos y tiras comicas, mucha gente me los da por que creen que por ser un bebe dragon soy como un bebe… no se dan cuenta que ya soy grande" dijo y se los dio y ditzy le dio un beso en la frente y spike se sonrojo "muchas gracias spike, di gracias dinky" dinky se bajo del lomo de su mama y le dio un beso en la nariz a spike "muchas gracias" y se volvió a subir a la espalda de ditzy y spike quedo algo abochornado… "fue un placer hihihi"

Asi ditzy se fue a casa con un carrito lleno de libros… y esa misma tarde se pusieron a leer el primero… era una colección de 15 libros… y esa misma tarde despues de leer juntas los primeros tres… dinky fue capas en unas pocas horas de leer por si misma… "oh mi dinky estan lista… um mañana que venga del trabajo pasare a comprarte pergaminos, lápices, colores y cuadernos…. Oh por celestia…" ditzy se dio cuenta de algo…

Mañana entraba a trabajar y dinky se quedaría sola… "oh por celestia que hacer…?" dijo muy triste… entoces dinky la abraso "porque triste?" "oh es que mañana debo volver al trabajo y no puedo llevarte conmigo y no quiero dejarte sola" dijo ella triste… "por que no?" dijo dinky y ditzy hiba a contestar algo pero entonces se quedo pensativa… "sabes una cosa tienes razón… no se por que no… tal vez por que tenga que viajar lejos por las entregas o cargar cosas pesadas y tengo miedo de que te lastimes" dijo ella pensativa…

"no preocupes yo me quedo y leo" dijo ella "pero una filly no puede estar sola" "por que no?" "porque podría pasarte algo malo y no hay nadie que te ayude…" entonces se quedaron acostadas en la alfombra cuando escucharon un gemido proveniente desde afuera "espera aquí dinky mama ira a ver" dijo y salió por delante con dinky atrás de ella… se pusieron ollas en la cabeza y ditzy traia su rodillo y dinky sobre su lomo un sarten… "es mejor estar prevenidas" "si" entonces cuando caminaron un poco se acercaron a la orilla del everfree forest "este lugar es peligroso dinky jamás vengas sola y menos de noche hay animales peligrosos" ella asintió…

Entonces cuando se acercaron al sonido… vieron a un timberwolf atorado en lo que parecía las sobras de una vieja carreta… "hay ponys tan desconsiderados eso es peligroso" dijo, entonces tomo a dinky y la subió a lo alto de un árbol en una rama gruesa "espera a mami aki ese animal es peligrosos pero nadie se merece sufrir asi" dijo ella y dinky miro orgullosa a su mama… "mami es buena" dijo dinky y ditzy sonrio…

Ditzy bajo y lentamente empeso a quitar los escombros…, pero quedaba la rueda que tenia atorada la cabeza… "ok lindo timberwolf tranquilo… y ya" dijo y se la saco y se fue volando muy alto, despues tomo a dinky y mirando al timberwolf que se estaba sacudiendo pudo apreciar que era algo raro para ser un timberwolf… su madera era blanca y sus ojos rojos "ahora vete a casa y no te acerques a cosas tan peligrosas" dijo ditzy y se fue volando con dinky…

Al llegar a casa ditzy comenzó la cena mientras dinky coloreaba en la mesa de la cocina… "ok dinky ve y lávate para cenar" "si mami" dijo y entonces escucharon unos arañasos en la puerta… seguidos de unos gemidos… "que es eso?" dijo ditzy y volvió a alistarse junto con dinky y cuando abrió la puerta vio… un montonal de manzanas y a ese timberwolf sentado a unos metros de la puerta… "mira dinky el señor timberwolf nos trajo manzanas, di gracias" "muchas gracias" dijo dinky… el timberwolf meneo la cola, pero cuando se estaba marchando… empezó a llover… es bien sabido que a los timberwolfs no les gusta mucho mojarse…

Ditzy lo vio allí solito marcharse "oye, esta lloviendo, por que no esperas a que se calme con nosotras…pero te debes portar bien oiste… solo no te acerque mucho a la chimenea ni muerdas los muebles" dijo y el timberwolf camino hasta ellas, pero dinky se puso frente a el "limpia las patas… se educado" dijo y el timberwolf se sacudió las patas en el felpudo antes de entrar… asi cenaron todos juntos en la cocina, y el timberwolf comio alegremente… casi desesperado la comida… "uh comes casi tanto como dinky hihiihi, quieres mas?" dijo y el meneo la cola "di gracias" le dijo dinky al timberwolf y el ladro quedito "uh que educado, aquí tienes" asi esa noche… los tres durmieron comodamente sobre la alfombra de la sala y ditzy por precausion le puso la rejita de seguridad a la chimenea… "buenas noches mi muffin" "buenas noches mama" "buenas noches… um como te llamas?" el solo la miro y meneo la cola con cara de duda "um que te parece si te llano apricot.. te gusta a mi me gusta esa palabra.." "es lindo" dijo dinky "arf" ladro el timberwolf…

Y asi… la casa hooves se hiso de un nuevo miembro de la familia… ya que APRICOT no se quiso ir a la mañana siguiente… ditzy vio allí una solución momentánea a su problema de dejar a dinky sola… "asi si pasa algo apricot puede buscar ayuda y aquí estará el para cuidarte… verdad mi lindo nutmuffin" el timberwolf movio la cola feliz y ladro en afirmación "dinky aquí tienes y tu también apricot estas son sus cajas de almuerzo… cuando sea hora del almuerzo ábranlas y tada su almuerzo listo para comer… también deje fruta en la mesa y flores, ok? Asi que estudia mucho y tu apricot cuida la casa… adiós mis muffins mama volverá cuando la flechita grande del reloj marque el 12 y la chica el 3" ellos asintieron y ditzy se fue…

Que se harán esos dos solos en casa..?

ELENAHEDGEHOG: este fic lo dedico a aquellos que les gusto mi fic de sparkler….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 05**

Dinky miro a su madre alejarse en el cielo… no dejo de decirle adiós con la pata hasta que ya no pudo verla mas… hasta que desapareció en el cielo azul… dinky se quedo pensativa y miro a su alrededor… miro al timberwolf a los ojos y dio un flash de luz y el lobo solo asintió y entraron a la casa…

Dinky tomo todos los libros que su mama le consiguió de la biblioteca… empezó desde los libros que se podrían considerar iniciales… empezó a repasar las figuras, colores, formas, números y letras… después leyó el libro de cómo aprender a escribir y leer… después continuo con el de matematicas iniciales… luego lectura avanzada… siguió asi hasta que había leído y memorizado todos los quince libros… después de eso se dedico a buscar las que leer, leyó todos los recetarios, después siguió con varios diccionarios que su mami tenia para ayudarla a comprender cosas y finalmente encontró un libro que la hizo sentir angustiada…

Encontró el libro de las estrellas que había comprado ditzy… lo leyó y decidio que ese libro debía desaparecer… pero no quería tirarlo por no dañar a su mama asi que junto con apricot lo guardaron en un cofresito y lo enterraron en su jardín de flores… dinky sembró las flores justo encima del cofre y sonrio satisfecha, el Twolf la miro y ella lo miro fijo "debía hacerse, nada me alejara de mami" dijo y el twolf asintió… las regaron y acomodaron bien un cerquito de piedras…

Cuando entraron y dinky ya había devorado todos los libros de la casa que había por leer… decidio acomodarlos en un estante vacio y acomodar los libros de la biblioteca en el carrito… "mama dijo que se deben cuidar por que son de todos"… dinky decidio despues de su tiempo de estudio ayudar a su mami alistando la casa… ella recordó todo como lo había hecho con su mami…

Miro a su alrededor y decidio dirigirse a la cocina… un libro que leyó le pareció muy útil… mil y una estrategias para ser una filly organizada… asi que saco todos los platos y limpio todos los estantes y toda la cocina… despues saco y lavo toda la losa y la seco delicadamente… despues hiso una lista de las cosas que había y una lista de las cosas que no había y las puso en el refry… despues se fue al cuarto y cambio la sabana… luego se metió a otro cuarto que parecía ser uno de huéspedes usado como almacen de cosas y dinky sonrio, acomodo cajas cambio cortinas, limpio pisos y lavo ventanas… despues llevo todo a el cuarto de lavado, allí lavo las sabanas y toallas y las tendio… imagínense a un timberwolf con un canasto de ropa en la espalda…

Despues de eso sus pansitas gruñeron y ella le sonrio a apricot "almuerzo" dijo viendo que el reloj marcaba las 11 y comieron en la sala tratando de no ensuciar… despues sacudió los ornatos y barrio y trapeo la casa, imagínense a una filly usando una escoba con magia y a un timberwolf con un sacudidor en el ocico… cuando ella estuvo satisfecha con la limpiesa de la casa decidio que ella debía lavarse y apricot también… asi que se fueron a bañar aunque el timberwolf no muy a buenas… pero despues su madera que en lugar de blanco parecía gris ahora estaba brillante y olia a madera de pino por lo limpio que estaba y ademas ya no tenia ese aliento apestoso de su raza.. ahora olia a menta…

Despues dinky… decidio cocinar algo del libro de recetas de su mama… pero entonces se sento frente al horno con apriocot "mama dice que el horno es peligroso y que no lo debo tocar" dijo ella y apricot asintió… "el fuego quema y nos puede hacer daño" dijo y decidio mejor hacer una ensalada dulce acompañada de sanwiches de margaritas y adorno lindamente la mesa con lindas flores que trajo apricot desde el everfreeforest… Hearts dessire y golden blessing… y entonces se sento feliz a esperar a su mami en el marco de la puerta de entrada…

miro al cielo y estaba muy luminoso y miro expectante al horizonte hasta que la miro allí revoloteando rumbo a casa "MUUUFFFFIIIIINNNNNSSSS" "MAMAAAAA" grito feliz y la saludo frotando su nariz con la de ella… "pasaste un buen dia muffin?" "si mami" "y tu apricot fuiste un buen lobito?" "ARFH" ladro afirmativamente el Twolf… (dire twolf para abreviar).

Ditzy paso el dia procurando trabajar lo mas cuidadosa posible… no quería cometer ningún error por 3 razones, uno perdería tiempo en regaños, dos le descontarían dinero y tres quería llegar a tiempo a casa, asi que volo mas lento, se fijo bien en las direcciones y camino lento por donde hiba para no tropezarse con nada…

Cuando ditzy entro se limpio las patas, colgó su sombrero y su alforja y al mirar la casa se sorprendió llena de felicidad casi hasta las lagrimas… ya de por si era una bendición y una alegría volver a casa y que alguien te espere feliz de verte… volver a una casa que se sienta como un verdadero hogar lo era mas… "OH MY MUFFIN MAMI ESTA TAN ORGULLOSA DE TI… y de ti también apricot" dijo abrasando a dinky y acariciando con su ala la cabeza del twolf…

Cenaron muy agusto platicando lo que habían hecho en el dia y ditzy fue por su alforja, "mira dinky te compre esto tada… y esto para ti apricot tada" dinky estaba feliz su mami le había comprado un dije de estrella y atrás tenia escrito su nombre y dirección y a apricot le compro un collar con una plaquita con su nombre y dirección "asi si se pierden, y si un pony los encuentra podrá traerlos a casa" les dijo y ellos estaban felices… Asi se fueron todos a dormir… dinky y ditzy en la cama y apricot a los pies de esta en una alfombra muy esponjosa… todo hiba bien para la familia de ditzy… pero solo el tiempo lo diría…

Fue asi que los días pasaron día tras día dinky se hiso mas independiente pero cuando su madre estaba ella se dejaba tratar como si fuera una foal… dinky raramente hiba a ponyville… solo iba cuando su mama la llevaba a hacer algún deber… pero entonces dinky descubrió algo maravilloso… "día libre?" dijo ella emocionada "si dinky mama no trabaja ese día y puede estar con su dinky y su apricot todo el día" dijo emocionada y dinky salto por todo el lugar y apricot movía la cola feliz…

"mi muffin mañana mami y tu se iran de pasea ponyville" "y apricot?" ditzy lo miro y puso una cara triste "no creo que sea buena idea, porque veras dinky los timberwolf son animales del everfreeforest y no son animales muy comunes de mascotas porque algunos son algo traviesos, y otros son peligrosos incluso… claro apricot es bueno por que nosotras fuimos buenas con el y por eso confía en nosotras… pero en ponyville la gente podría asustarse con el o le quedrian hacer cosas malas" "por que?" "por que la gente que tiene miedo no piensa bien las cosas unos pueden ocultarse y otros hacer cosas malas a los demás por que les tienen miedo" dijo ella.

Asi ditzy explico a dinky como algunas personas pueden burlarse de otras o hacerles coas malas por que sufren ellas mismas o tienen miedo o por el simple hecho de que aun no aprenden lo que se llama empatía que es ponerse en el lugar de otro para comprender lo que el siente... dinky escucho atenta y sus ojos brillaban con un destello extraño… Esa noche dinky se despertó a la mitad de la noche y miro al cielo… miro a las estrellas y estas empesaron a titilar de forma errática… ella asintió y volvió a dormir…

Al dia siguiente ditzy se levanto temprano junto con dinky y se alistaron para salir… ditzy había ahorrado lo suficiente para llevar a dinky aun lindo paseo… con tantas cosas que han recolectado e incluso vendido en ponyville ella tenia un ingreso extra que incluso compensaba el descuento a su sueldo… asi que decidio llevar a dinky a desayunar a sugarcubecorner… se despidieron de apricot y partieron… cuando llegaron decidieron cruzar el puente a pie para que dinky disfrutara su visita a ponyville con lujo de detalle… recorrieron varias tiendas… visitaron a las amigas de ditzy, y finalmente llegaron a sugarcubecorner…

Allí fueron atendidas por Pinkie pie quien le presento a dinky a los cakes y a los bebes cakes… quienes parecían muy curiosos con dinky y ella solo les sonreía… desayunaron varios tipos de muffins que pinkie les trajo y la señora cake le pregunto "te gustaron cariño?" ella la miro "me gustan… pero me gustan mas los que hace mi mama con la harina especial que hacemos" dijo y siguió comiendo los muffins "harina especial?" dijo el señor cake mirando a ditzy "oh este si… es una receta que yo hise hihi, pero los suyos estan muy ricos… a mi me gustan todos los muffin especial los que hacen ustedes" dijo ditzy…

Al salir los señores cake se quedaron platicando algo emocionados… pero ditzy se sintió incomoda "dinky no debiste decir eso" "me has dicho que las mentiras dañan, y que debo siempre decir la verdad" "no me refiero a mentir dinky, pero creo que los hiciste sentir algo mal al decirles que te gustan mas otros muffins" "asi que debo decir solo la respuesta directa a su pregunta?" "salgo asi, dejame ponerlo asi… di la verdad pero siempre considerando los sentimientos de los demás, como cuando te dije que el sanwich estaba bueno pero quedaría aun mas bueno si le quitaras las orillitas a los tallos" ella lo pensó… era lógico… "mama eres muy buena" dijo ella y ditzy la abraso "gracias mi muffin tu también" y siguieron su paseo…

Llegaron donde twilight y leyeron un rato mientras tomaban el te con ella, "adonde iran?" "iremos a comer al restaurante haymay" dijo dinky emocionada "oh les importa si las acompaño, no he almorsado aun ni tampoco spike?" ditzy miro a dinky "te molestaría dinky?" dinky la miro y sonrio "yo siempre estoy con mama, es bueno compartir a mama debes en cuando" dijo y todos pucieron pokerface…

Ya en el restaurante la alcaldesa pasaba por ahí y vio a ditzy limpiando el ocico de dinky pues al comer paja crocante se lleno de kétchup… "buen dia ciudadanos" "buen dia mayormare" dijeron todos menos dinky que solo dijo buen dia "oh ditzy te estaba buscando" "que hice mal ahora?" dijo angustiada y dinky la tomo de su pata y miro molesta a la pony que estaba haciendo a su mami estar triste "oh nada, nada pequeña, nada en lo absoluto, solo quise decirte que tu deuda del techo ya se saldo y ya no te recortaran nada de tu sueldo" "oh eso es bueno" dijo ella feliz, dinky sigui mirando fijo a aquella pony "oh disculpa pequeña te moleste?" "dinky todo esta bien, es que mama cometió un error y tubo que pagar parte de su sueldo para compensarlo, no te enojes dinky fue error de mami" dinky miro a su mama "la amable alcaldesa vino a avisarme que ya no hay deuda, yo fui la que me preocupe solita, esta bien" y dinky asintió quitando su seño fruncido.

"oh veo que ella es muy protectora contigo y…..espera dijiste mami?" dijo la alcaldesa "si, ella es mi hija mayormare, presentate dinky" "mucho gusto my nombre es dinky doo hooves, hija de ditzy doo hooves" dijo muy cortésmente con una voz y entonación perfectos… "oh pero que niña tan educada, debes estar orgullosa, pero según recuerde tu no tienes….." y un flash apareció de la nada, todos estaban algo atontados y la alcaldesa volvió en si "vaya si sere despistada no creo tener registros de dinky en la alcaldía tonta de mi, no te preocupes hare el papeleo en cuanto vuelva" dijo felizmente y dinky sonrio satisfecha.

"por que no nos acompaña a almorsar" dijo ditzy "oh me encantaría pero espero a cherrilly para almorzar, oh y hablando de ella" "buenas tardes tengan todos" "buenas tardes" dijeron y cherrilly inmediatamente poso sus ojos en dinky "oh ditzy no sabia que tuvieras una hermana, acaso viene de visita?" "no señorita cherrilly, déjeme presentarle a dinky doo hooves ella es la hija de la señorita hooves" dijo la alcaldesa, "oh no lo sabia, nunca la había visto en ponyville… es mas no sabia que tenias una hija" dijo ella a ditzy "nadie nunca me pregunto" dijo… técnicamente eso no era decir una mentira y era verdad que nadie nunca le pregunto… pensó dinky… si decir la verdad siempre es bueno, mama no mintió solo evito decir algo incomodo…

"ditzy si ella es tu hija, por que no esta en la escuela?" dijo cherrilly y dinky se puso nerviosa… "mama me enseña en casa todo lo que sabe y me consigue libros para aprender lo que no se" dijo dinky mientras le echaba mas kétchup a su paja crocante "bueno eso esta bien al principio pero toda filly y colt deben ir a la escuela" "muy cierto" dijo la alcaldesa "ummm este no lo se, dinky te gustaría ir a la escuela?" "para que, yo aprendo lo suficiente en los libros que leo" dijo ella mientras comia su almuerzo "para aprender a socializar y a convivir con los demás, para aprender la magia de la amistad, no es asi señorita twilight?" dijo cherrilly "dinky la escuela te abre las muertas a todo un nuevo mundo de conocimiento2" dijo TWY "es divertido dinky, la escuela te enseñara a convivir con los demás y aprenderas cosas sobre ponyville, y haras amigos" dijo spike "ya tengo amigos, tengo a mama, a la tia lyra, a la tia bombon, a la tia carrotop, a ustedes señortira twiligth y spike, ademas ya también tengo a apricot" dijo mirándolas curiosamente…

"pero es bueno convivir con foals de tu edad" dijo cherrilly "aun no veo la razón de ello" dijo dinky… ditzy estuvo pensativa todo el tiempo "mira dinky miralo como un entrenamiento" dinky escucho atentamente y las demás también "yo soy cartera, pero de pequeña estudie, fui a la academia de vuelo y despues pude trabajar como cartera, en la escuela aprendes cosas que te ayudaran a practicar para ser lo que quieras ser de grande o a descubrir eso que quieres ser en la vida" dinky miro orgullosa a su mama… "mama es increíble, entonces si ire a esa cosa llamada escuela, pero que pasara con apricot?" "oh bueno el estará en casa cuidándola, ya veras esto será muy conveniente dinky mira, sabes que yo me voy a las 6:30 y vuelvo a las 3, bueno la escuela es de 8 a 1, podras salir y llegar a casa justo a tiempo para recibirme y podremos comer juntas como siempre y el resto de la tarde será como siempre" dijo ella feliz… "me parece bien entonces acepto ir a la escuela" dijo ella.

"bueno te esperare anciosa el lunes, adiós" dijo y se fue con la alcaldesa "que emoción dinky iras a la escuela… debo comprarte una alforja y cosas para la escuela, y los libros de texto" "no te preocupes ditzy te ayudare en todo lo que necesite" dijo "solo tengo una pregunta" dijo spike y lo miraron "si?" dijo ditzy "quien es apricot?" "es nuestro guardian, mama lo ayudo una noche y desde entonces cuida de la casa y de nosotras" dijo simplemente… spike y twy se quedaron en pokerface y dejaron por la paz el tema…

Dinky y ditzy siguieron su recorrido y fueron a la boutique de rarity donde se compraron unas pañoletas iguales "oh lucen fabulosas… cuando salieron de la tienda pasaron justo cerca de un charco y en eso SPLAAASSSSHHHH "AAAHH" dijo ditzy pues abrió las lasa y cubrió a dinky del lodo pero ella quedo sucia… rarity salió de la boutique y sweetybell miro por la ventana de su cuarto… entonces salieron applejack y rainbowdash… habían estado jugando bolos y rainbow la pateo arrojo demasiado lejos… cuando llego miro justo a ditzy y "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DERPY PARECES UN MONO DE NIEVE DE CHOCOLATE WAHAHAHA" dijo muriéndose de risa y ditzy empeso a llorar "oh darling estas bien… rainbowdash eso es cruel debería darte vergüenza" dijo rarity "lo siento pero esque UGHHHH WAHGHGPUAGHH" dijo cuando una bola de lodo le dio en la cara justo en su bocota abierta…

"que fue eWAAA" una lluvia de bolas de lodo le llego de improviso "quien fue…eh? Quien eres? Por que rayos me disparas lodo?" "por que es gracioso, por que ahora tu también estas como un mono de nieve de chocolate, por que te sentiste bien al reírte de mi mami asi, ahora dime como te sientes de que la gente se ria de ti por estar asi?" dijo ella y empeso a llorar "mami es buena, ella me enseño que uno siempre debe pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, dime es divertido hacer sentir a mi mami mal?" dijo dinky que se quito su pañoleta y limpio la cara de su mami "dinky no debiste hacerle eso a dash, ella no lo hiso intencionalmente" dijo ditzy aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Dash camino hasta ditzy y la tomo de la pata y la miro a los ojos "lo siento derpy nunca quise hacerte sentir mal" "DITZY MI MAMA SE LLAMA DITZY NO DERPY; GROSERA" dijo dinky furiosa "yo lo siento es que siempre la hemos llamado asi, nunca supe que te sentías mal cuando te decíamos asi, lo siento der… digo ditzy… y lo siento pequeña no fue mi intencion" dijo ella y derramo una lagrima, dinky no dejaba de abrasar a su mami "ves dinky ella lo siente ademas dash es mi amiga, cuando tu mami se mete en problemas tu tia dash siempre ayuda a mami, aunque a veces la reprenda o incluso me grite, lo hace por que se preocupa por mi" dijo y dinky la miro con refunfuño…

"ok ditzy esta bien prometo controlar mi mal genio, es que soy algo explosiva y a veces no me mido, que tal si les invito unas manzanas con caramelo, eh?" ditzy asintió emocionada y dinky solo asintió aun no muy feliz… la tarde pasearon con dash e incluso se fueron a volar un rato… dash le hizo un espectáculo aéreo a las dos y dinky ya no estuvo tan enojada con ella ya que pudo ver lo feliz que estaba su mama de pasar un buen rato con esa mare… cuando se separaron ditzy estuvo muy feliz "sabes un secreto dinky? Tu mami admira mucho a dash, ella es la mejor voladora de ponyville, sabes ella siempre me cuidaba en la escuela de vuelo, a mi y a fluttershy, pero entonces me explulsaron de la escuela de vuelo por un incidente con nubes de tormenta y pues aquí conoci a raindrop y nos volvimos buenas amigas, es mi compañera de trabajo y siempre nos cuidamos mutuamente, es que ella también es algo distraída como mami" dijo.

Mas tarde fueron donde twiligth y ahí estaba rarity "oh ditzy que bueno que viniste mira aquí tienes las cosas que te prometi" "oh darling me sentí tan inspirada y conmovida por lo que paso y por lo que me ha dicho twiligth y te les hice esto… don hermosas alforjas que combinan, miren cada una tiene su nombre escrito con mucho brillo y glamour" ditzy estaba feliz "son hermosas muchisimisimisimisimas gracias, di gracias dinky" "muchas gracias señorita rarity" dijo dinky, eran dos alforjas azul cobalto con letras amarillas bordadas de los nombres de ellas… "oh y dash me pidió que le diera esto son dos mascadas de arcoíris que ella misma me pidió hacer para ustedes" dijo y ditzy sonrio felis colocándose su nueva mascada y dinky también se la puso…

"muchas gracias a todos y le agraderece mucho a dash cuando la vea" dijo felis "ups s esta haciendo tarde y quería llevar a dinky a ver el teatro de marionetas, nos vemos" y se despidieron… ditzy y dinky amaron los muñequitps y despues fueron a casa… de ahí empacaron una canasta de picnic y llevaron a apricot al prado de dientes de de león y alli jugo con dinky toda la tarde… al anochecer volvieron a casa y cenaron un plato de avena con unos bísquets y se fueron a dormir… "duerme bien mi lindo muffin hoy fue un dia muy emocionante para ti" "mami me cantas?" "claro mi muffin"….

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

teddy bears of pink, ducks and lambs of white…

don't you cry dear, I'm here now, I'll be your night light.

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

I wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

smiles to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling in laughter,

someday life will always be happy ever after…

Never more the storms come to destroy your little world…

Never more will the waters ride till the mountains no longer touch the sky's..

Stars and moons and air balloons… fluffy clouds to the horizon…

Ill wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

ill wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again…

"sueña con muffins mi estrellita" dijo ella besando su frente a la pequeña unicornio… "buenas noches apricot, dulces sueños" dijo besando la frente del twolf, y se fue a dormir… todo ponyville dormirá pero una sombra surcaba los cielos y las estrellas titilaban…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: este fic lo dedico a aquellos que les gusto mi fic de sparkler….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 06**

Dinky miro a su madre, ditzy estaba como gallina asustada corriendo por toda la casa, dinky simplemente estaba desayunando calmada y apricot comia su desayuno… "oh tu lápiz, sacapuntas, borrador, crayones, colores, marcador, libros, cuaderno, hojas, uh uh tu cajita de almuerzo… dinky ve y lávate muy bien la cara… uh eso me recuerda toallitas y papel higiénico, y curitas muy importante curitas creo que debería ponerte un pequeño botiquín uh mucho que hacer…" dinky subió y se dio un rápido baño y su mama estaba lista con su alforja… ambas alforjas estaban llenas, incluso tuvo que cargar su lonchera por fuera… "oh nooooo pluma no compre uh espera" dijo y se quito un de sus plumas "toma dinky" dijo y dinky estaba muy feliz.

"uh uh para tu primer dia de escuela algo especial tadaaaa" dinky miro y era un hermoso laso rosado, ditzy selo coloco en el cabello "sabes que mami uso este mismo laso el dia que entro por primera vez a la academia de vuelo… espero que te de suerte mi muffin" dijo y se abrasaron "bueno dinky hoy pedi mi entrada tarde para poderte dejar en la escuela hoy pero mañana deberas ir tu misma, hoy te enseñare la ruta a pie para que no la olvides… apricot ven cariño debes aprender hasta donde acompañaras a dinky pero recuerda nadie debe verte" dijo y el twolf asintió… caminaron hasta llegar a unos pocos metros del puente, "mira apricot hasta este roble debes llegar, es mejor que te vaya a casa oh y cuando el reloj de la sala suene tu deberas venir aquí de nuevo y esperar a dinky" el twolf asintió y desapareció entre un bosquecillo cercano.

"lista dinky?" "lista mama" y caminaron por ponyville, dinky empeso a ver mare y stallions despidiendo a fillys y colts en la puertas de sus casas… fue entonces que llegaron a la escuela… "toma dinky usa la mascada que te dio tu tia dash y tia rarity y yo usare la mia, asi si te sientes solita piensa que estamos juntas ok… mami sabra si te pasa algo… solo llamame y vendre por ti, confía en mi" "si mami" en eso se acerco cherrilly "buen dia señora hooves y buen dia dinky, lista para tu primer dia?" ella asintió, "descuida todo saldrá bien, si necesitas algo no olvides preguntar" y dinky asintió "DITZYYYYYY TENEMOS ENTREGAAAAAAA" grito una pegaso amarilla "YA VOY RAINDROP, ok dinky mami debe ir a trabajar, se una buena filly y lo mas importante diviértete y recuerda tus modales… y ademas te puse en tu alforja tu libro favorito…muuuua adiós mi muffin" "adiós mami" dijo y se tallaron las narices y ditzy also el vuelo y se fue.

"tienes suerte de tener una mama que te quiera tanto" "lo se" dijo feliz "HAHAHAHAHA A LA BEBE LA TRAEN HASTA LA ESCUELA" dijo una voz chillona y dos fillys se empesaron a burlar de ella, cherrilly ya iba a decir algo pero dinky le gano "si acaso tienes algún problema con eso?" dijo ella mirandolas como si ellas fueran nada importante "yo ya se me venir sola, no necesitan traerme" "felicidades, acaso quieres un premio?" dijo dinky "que dijiste?" "pues a mi, mi mama me quiere tanto que me trajo ella misma a la escuela pidiendo permiso en su trabajo aunque signifique trabajar horas extra, solo por que al ser mi primer dia de escuela quiso estar aquí para mi, pues si yo soy un bebe tu serás entonces una anciana" dijo ella y simplemente entro dejando a todos los fillys y colts ademas de a la maestra boquiabiertos… en eso tres fillys estaban platicando y una de ellas la miraba molesta…

La clase empeso y a dinky se le hiso esperar aun lado del escritorio "buen dia mis pequeños ponys" "buen dia señorita cherrilly" "hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, denle la bienvenida y sean amables con ella, presentate pequeña y si puedes podrías hablarnos un poco de ti?" dijo y dinky asintió, luego se paro enfrente de la clase sin miedo alguno con la cara poco expresiva pero con una sonrisa "buen dia compañeros mi nombre es dinky doo hooves, mi mama es ditzy doo hooves ella es cartera y también trabaja como repartidora, vivo en las afueras de ponyville en la casa de la colina cerca del lago glow y del everfreeforest" una filly levanto la pata "donde estudiabas antes? jamás te había visto" era una pony peliroja "no he ido antes a ninguna escuela" todos estabn perplejos "lo que dinky quiere decir es que ella tenia estudio en casa" dijo cherrilly para resolver la duda.

"cuantos son en tu familia?" pregunto un niño pegaso que no dejaba de verla soñadoramente "solo mama, apricot y yo" dijo mirándolo algo inquieta no le gustaba que la mirase asi, "bueno dinky ya puedes tomar asiento, mira a lado de applebloom esta libre" entonces dinky pasa por el asiento de diamon tiara y ella le puso la pata y dinky se la piso "AYYYY TORPE" dijo ella "lo siento, pero no creo que sea prudente sacar la pata asi por el camino podría haberme tropesado con ella" dijo dinky sonriéndole pero con unos ojos que hechaban dagas "diamond tiara, compórtate, ya empesaste el dia siendo muy descortes con ella, no creo que te guste sembrar mal presedente" dijo y dianomd tiara se encorbo mientras otros ponys se reian quedito…

La clase entera dinky analiso todo el lugar… la lección ya la sabia ella la había visto en l libro numero cinco de la colección que le presto twiligth… ahora debía analizar todo a su alrededor…

DINKYS MIND

Veamos el salón consta de 13 alumnos contándome, esas diamondtiara y silverspoon son las buscapleitos de lugar, modus de ataque, burlarse de los demás para demigrarlos ya que al parecer poseen un mayor nivel económico… ese pegaso llamado rumble se me queda mirando fijo ademas del pegaso featherweight y ese llamado whiskblow, ese pony de tierra llamado twirlblits también y ese llamado pipsquick, ese unicornio llamado boltglow y flametorch… esperen todos ellos son varones… los mayoría de los varones me estan mirando con esa cara que me incomoda, es como si me quisieran comer, asi mira mi mama a un muffin antes de comérselo… pero esas tres fillys me miran de forma extraña, esa parece preocupada, esa tiene cara de confusión y esa me mira enojada… raro no recuerdo haberle hecho nada…

END MIND

Dinky decidio dejar eso de lado y dedicarse al los estudios… nada la alejaría de su misión, volverse la clase de niña de la cual su adorada mami se sentiría orgullosa… en los últimos días ha sido testigo y sabe lo que la gente opina de su madre… creen que ella es tonta… pero si ella demostraba ser la mas lista filly demostraría que su madre es la clase de mare lista que educo a esa filly… por que su mama es lista, solo que siempre tiene demasiadas ideas en la cabeza… y por eso ella estaba orgullosa de su mami.

"si siguen asi en sus estudios serán capaces de resolver equaciones como esta" dijo mostrando una equacion muy complicada… "alguien sabe el resultado?" dijo en broma y todos rieron y dinky levanto la pata "si dinky?" "3.25738/23" dijo ella mirandola al rostro y despues mirando a su texto mientras seguía revisándolo… cherrilly miro su libro…. "es imposible que tu sepas algo como eso, todos saben que tu madre es una retrasada" de pronto el lápiz de diamondtiara se rompió, ella se asusto y miro a dinky que la miraba con una mirada asesina y trago duro saliva… "por dios santo es cierto, felicidades dinky, vaya pues realmente estoy impresionada, donde aprendiste este tipo de estudios?" "mama me lee varios libros la semana pasada fue la logica de la matematica cuántica avanzada y venían formulas algebraicas similares" dijo y siguió escribiendo y todos quedaron con la quijada al piso.

Cuando llego el recreo dinky se preparo para todo… sus tias le han dicho las distintas cosas que podría vivir en la escuela a espaldas de su madre… en especial dash y rainsun le dijeron sobre como s mama era víctima del bulling por parte de los otros ponys que la consideraban extraña incluso la misma dash le hablo sobre como se burlaban de ella… realmente a dinky no le interesaba hacer amigos, solo quería forjarse las bases para una gran vida a lado de su madre… y si esto la hacia feliz lo haría.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y saco su libro favorito de esta semana… "vaya la bebe esta leyendo su libro de colorear hahaha" lo decía por que tenían un abc.. "podrías retirarte tu presencia me es realmente desagradable" dijo dinky y las dos fillys silverspoon y diamondtiara se fueron con cara de hump… ella siguió leyendo… una filly rubia tanto de crin como de pelaje con una cuteimark de un pastel en forma de corazón… "hola me llamo angelcake" dinky la miro y le sonrio "mucho gusto soy dinky doo" se sento a su lado "siento mucho que tu dia no este empezando bien pero no te sientas mal, esas dos se creen demasiado por que fueron las primeras en obtener su cuteimark del salón" ella le sonrio, "no importa mimama dice que la gente que busca hacer sentir mal a los demás es porque se sienten mal o por que son inseguras" dijo ella y asi empesaron a platicar y dinky le leyó algunos párrafos del libro…

Todo hiba bien , pero entonces llego la filly llamada scootaloo "quiero preguntarte algo" dijo enojada, dinky con cara de impaciencia miro a la filly "si?" "es cierto que le arrojaste lodo a rainbowdash?" dijo molesta, ella la miro y cerrando su libro y metiéndola en su alforja la miro fijo "si, lo hice" dijo y entonces scootaloo se le lanso encima y wam dam bum ah ouch hey "SEÑORITA CHERRILLY HAY UNA PELEA" cherrilly corrió y vio como dinky tenia flotando de cabeza a scootaloo "hey bajame" "señorita dinky no esta permitido hacer esta clase de cosas, por favor bájela" y la bajo "ahora que paso?" dijo y angelcake llego en defensa de dinky "fue scootaloo ella vino y empezó a agredir a dinky yo estaba con dinky" dijo angelcake y abraso a dinky, dinky estaba furiosa pero tolero el contacto "es que ella fue cruel con rainbowdash ayer" dijo scootaloo "LA TIA DASH SE LO BUSCO SE BURLO DE MI MAMA POR QUE POR SU CULPA CAYO LODO SOBRE NOSOTRAS" dijo enojada y scoot (para abreviar) la miro perpleja "dijiste tia dash?" "si la tia dash se burlo de mama y la hice ver lo feo que es y se disculpo, mami la perdono y después nos llevo a volar y me nos compro nuevas mascadas a mi mama para compensar las que se arruinaron por su imprudencia" dijo dinky.

"scootaloo discúlpate con dinky, aunque dinky hiciera eso, los problemas ajenos no son de tu incumbencia" scoot la miro "lo siento" "como sea" dijo y la campana sono y volvieron a clases, despues hicieron equipos y ella no pudo estar con angelcake por que ella ya tenían los cuatro en el equipo y solo quedaba… no le gusto la idea pero entonces llego scoot "dinky te gustaría unirte a nuestro equipo? Mira realmente lo siento es que rainbowdash es mi heroína y bueno la quiero como si fuese mi hermana mayor, ya sabes que uno haría lo que fuera por la familia y bueno yo no sabia lo que paso solo me enfoque a que bueno tu hiciste eso pero no sabia lo que había hecho dash" dinky la miro fijo y entonces le sonrio.

"esta bien lo entiendo, yo también habría hecho lo mismo creo, peor mi mama me dijo siempre piensa en como se sienten los demás y tu corazón mayor se hará" dijo y las tres fillys se abochornaron… "mira estas son mis amigas applebloom y ella es sweetybell" "mucho gusto"… debían hacer una maqueta original sobre algún lugar… entonces alguien toca a la puerta del salo "ahora vuelvo niños siguan trabajando en su proyecto" dinky sintió un zing y empeso a oler el aire y miro la puerta con mucha expectativa "que pasa dinky?" dijo applebloom "huele a muffins" dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la puerta "uh yo no huelo nada" dijo sweetybell.

Entonces entro la maestra cherrilly "bueno estudiantes tenemos una visitante, dinky alguien vino a verte" dijo y entonces los ojos de dinky se iluminaron y la mas bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro que puso a todos en waaaaa que adorable "hola mi dinky" dijo la voz de la pony que estaba entrando, "MAMI" dijo feliz y levanto la pata "si dinky puedes levantarte" dijo cherrilly y dinky en un milisegundo ya estaba abrasando a su mama… "hola mi dinky, quise venir a verte y a traerle algo a tus compañeritos y a ti… TADAAAA" "la amable señora hooves nos ha traido una sorpresa…MUFFINSSSS" dijo ella felis y cuando ditzy abrió la bolsa de papel que traia el olor a muffin recion horneado salió, hasta diamondtiara y silverspoon estaban babaeando ante el delicioso olor "son muffin de mantequilla y banana" dijo ella y la maestra los repartió a todos, "como se dice clase?" "GRACIAS SEÑORA HOOVES Y GRACIAS DINKY" dijeron y comieron felices sus muffins y despues de la primer mordida todos quedaron en WAAAAAAA DELICIOSOOOOO… los muffin desaparecieron en un santiamén.

"deliciosos realmente" dijo cherrilly "son la especialidad de mama, ella misma hace la harina para los muffins" dijo dinky muy orgullosa de la mama "oh solo es una vieja receta familiar" dijo ella… técnicamente era una receta de su nueva familia y era tan vieja como ella… "bueno dinky mama se tiene que ir, te vere en casa a las cinco ok" "si mami" "preguntale dinky" dijo scootaloo "oh mama podría ir a la casa de sweetybell para hacer la tarea, es para un proyecto en equipo, prometo irme a casa a las tres" "ummm ok yo le aviso a apricot para que te espere donde quedamos" "si mama" entonces ella also el vuelo "permanece a salvo mi muffin" "si mama" cuando ditzy se fue… "por que te dijo permanece a salvo?" dijo silverspoon "oh por que sabe que yo me porto bien y que soy buena, y le preocupa que algo me pase cuando no estoy con ella" dijo simplemente…

A la hora de salida las cuatro fillys caminaron por la ciudad… "de que haremos nuestra maqueta?" dijo scoot "que tal si la hacemos de ponyville?" dijo appleb(para abreviar) "creo que muchos planean hacerlo de ponyville" dijo sweetb (para abreviar) "que les parece del castillo de canterlot?" dijo sweetb "ohi a diamondtiara que ella lo haría del castillo de canterlot" dijo scoot "y que tal sugarcube corner?" dijo appleb "ohi a angelcake decir que su equipo la haría de eso" dijo sweetb "que tal sweetappleacress?, es relativamente grande y es una construcción antigua de la ciudad" dijo dinky "por que no pensé yo eso?" dijo appleb "y eso que tu vives ahí" dijo scoot "ok la aremos de sweetappleacress" y asi fue como el plan estaba hecho el punto ahora es de que harian la maqueta…?

ELENAHEDGEHOG: uh aventuras con las cuteimark crussaders


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 07**

Dinky estaba en la casa de rarity trabajando a lado de las cuteimark crusaders… para su maqueta… el punto era de que lo harian "de plastilina?" dijo scoot "no es algo muy común" dijo appleb "de lodo" dijo sweetb "EWWW NI SE TE OCURRA SWEETY BELL NO LLENARAS MI CASA DE LODO" dijo rarity desde la cocina… "que tal de papel?" dijo appleb "no muy normal" dijo scoot… dinky estaba pensando en muchas posibilidades y esto era inútil, no se decidían, algo fuera de lo común…

"oh tengo hambre" dijo scoot "si, oye dinky no quedaron muffin que hizo tu mama?" dijo appleb "no" dijo ella simplemente y entonces un brillo vino a sus ojos "muffins…" dijo ella "que pasa?" dijo sweetb "un sweetappleacress hecho de muffins… digo de pan… de varios tipos de panes" dijo dinky "OH SIIIIIIIIIII" dijeron ellas "pero no sabemos cocinar" dijo scoot "mama es experta en la cocina en especial para hornear muffins, solo que no tenemos en casa ingredientes" dijo dinky pensativa "oh podríamos hacerlo en mi casa mañana" dijo appleb "si despues de la escuela podríamos arreglarnos" dijo sweetb "mama esta libre despues de las tres" dijo dinky "eso es muy tardes ummm oh ya se que tal si adelantamos en todo y diseñamos cosas que sean algo ademas de muffins mi abuela Smith sabe hacer pays" dijo appleb "uh uh puedo pedir a pinkie pie y a los señores cake algunos dulces y caramelos para decorar" dijo scoot "ok esta dicho mañana a las 2 nos vemos en casa de applebloom y empezamos a cocinar digo a trabajar" dijo scoot y las cuatro chocaron cascos.

"debo irme, ya saon casi las tres" dijo dinky juntando sus cosas "oye dinky y donde vives?" dijo scoot "en greenhill 246" dijo simplemente "eso esta cerca del everfreeforest" dijeron en susto las tres "bueno yo vivo en sweetappleacress esta cerca que tal si nos vamos juntas" "si gustas?" dijo ella y asi se fueron, applebloom le hiso conversasion todo el camino y dinky solo ojeaba aun par de ojos rojos escondidos en una arboleda cercana "oye dinky y tienes mascota?" "um podría decirse pero es mas como un hermano mayor para mi" dijo dinky "no me gusta esta época del año un poco" "por que?" "por que se acerca la época de las zappapples y los timberwolfs se ponen algo inquietos e incluso se salen del everfreeforest" dijo ella temblando dinky se detiene y la mira fijo con cara muy seria "odias a los timberwolfs?" "no es que los odie, es que son muy peligrosos, a mi hermana cuando era joven la atacaron y si no fuera por mi hermano que es el pony mas grande y fuerte de todo ponyville no quiero pensar que le hubiesen hecho" dijo ella con escalofríos.

"yo si fuera tu no los jusgaria tan duro, en primera donde estaba tu hermana?" "paso al everfreeforest" "bueno eso quiere decir que estuvo en su territorio, que pensarías si alguna persona se paseara como si nada por tu casa?" "bueno creo que eso tiene sentido… acaso a ti te gustan?" "la verdad si, me parecen criaturas interesantes, ademas no puedes juzgarlos a todos solo por lo que algunos hacen" dijo ella y miraron el porton de sweetappleacress "bueno esta es mi casa, dime te gustaría que mi hermano te acompañe a casa?" "no gracias apricot me esta esperando en el sauce que esta al final del camino" dijo y siguió caminando.

Ella siguió caminando sin voltear atrás… cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola salió corriendo a su casa… corrio sin descanso hasta que vio el sauce y de allí apareció apricot… la pequeña al verlo sonrio feliz y el twolf se acerco moviendo la cola y gimiendo contento "hola apricot yo también te extrañe, ven vayamos a casa para hacer uno bocadillos mientras llega mama…" dijo y el timberwolf se arrodillo permitiendo a la niña subir a su lomo, luego salió disparado con la potrilla acuestas...

Se movio como agua fluyendo entre los arboles, como una brisa entre los pastos altos, saltando entre las rocas en los arroyos… dinky se divertía admirando el vello panorama, la lyz entre los arboles, la suave brisa en sus mejillas cuando parecían nadar entre la hierba alta… siempre se paraban un momento a admirar su casa… cada vez que llegaban de algún otro lugar… ditzy tenia una escalera espiral en el árbol para llegar al pórtico de su casa… (si lo recuerdan su casa es en un árbol)el árbol de ditzy tenia el tronco cubierto por una hermosa enredadera tupida de ojas gruesas… las escaleras se podían quitar y poner jalando una cuerda que hacia que aparecieran los tablones escondidos entre las enredaderas… subias por la escalera espiral cada tabln sugetado por cuerdas similar a un semipuente colgante y entonces llegabas al pórtico caminando por una rama gruesa…

Cuando llegaron a casa dinky desconecto el puente… haciendo que este se volviese a ocultar y puso el seguro para que nadie lo pudiese volver a sacar… para apricot no era difícil subir y bajar, el era enorme y se subia escalando la enredadera hasta llegar a una rama baja y de ahí se hiba saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al pórtico… realmente el árbol de ditzy era conocido como el viejo roble, uno de los arboles mas antiguos de la ciudad… era muy alto casi el alto de una casa, de dos pisos, ademas de ser en si una casa de dos pisos,, el árbol era amplio con buenas ramas donde hacer extenciones para hacer la casa mas grande ditzy tenia jardineras de flores flotantes colgadas en ranas muertas… ella decía que era para darles vida… su jardín estaba aun lado del árbol…

Dejo su mochila y saco su tarea y la puso en la mesa, despues se puso a hacer algunos sándwiches de margaritas mientras le daba croquetas de perro y piezas de fruta a apricot… mientras dinky terminaba su tarea había sacado un gran pergamino para diseñar un bosquejo de sweetappleacress pero no sabia todos los lugares que tenia… en eso alguien abrió la puerta y dio en voz alegre "MAMA LLEGOOOO, DINKY APRICOT DONDE ESTAN MUFFINS?" dinky salió corriendo a abrasarla al igual que apricot a saludarla… ditzy abraso a su mama y apricot se le repegaba como gato ..(no por ser de madera era duro.. realmente era muy suave)

"como te fue el la escuela mi muffin?" dijo ditzy sentándose en el cogin de la sala mientras dinky le recogía el uniforme de cartera (que era una camisa y el sombrero) y apricot colgaba su bolso en el umbral de la puerta… "me fue bienmama, hubo algunos percanses pero hice algunos amigos… creo que no le agrado a todos pero almenos hay algunos a los que les agrado y .." "que pasa muffin?" "mama, hay algunos niños que se me quedan mirando fijo" "oh y con que cara te ven?" "ponen una cara rara asi DAAAAA" dijo ella poniendo cara de boba enamorada "como si yo fuese algo rico de comer iugh" dijo ella en disgusto "oh no mi filly hihihi ellos creen que eres bonita, esa el la cara de un colt enamorado…" dijo y dinky puso cara de asco "somos muy pequeños para pensar esas cosas ni siquiera puedo reproducirme aun para que quiero yo que un varon se interese en mi?" dijo molesta "oh cariño es lindo tener a un specialsomepony" "no quiero, ademas a la única persona que quiero es a ti mama, yo estoy aquí para estar contigo para siempre, no para ir por ahí buscando a quien sea mi special somepony, wagh, tu eres todo el special somepony que necesito" dijo abrasando a su mama.

"uh dinky lo entenderas cuando crescas, pero es lindo tener a alguien especial, el cariño que me tienes es distinto al cariño que encontraras en un special somepony, yo te quiero y somos familia pero un special somepony es para que tu inicies una nueva familia a su lado" dijo ditzy "NOOOOOOOOOOO NO QUIERO, NO TE VOY A AVANDONAR POR NADIE NO QUIERO" dijo en miedo y enojo "JAMAS ME ENAMORARE, JAMAS ME HARA NADIE AVANDONARTE JAMAS, TU ERES MI TODO MI MUNDO JAMAS TE DEJARE JAMAS" dijo asustada abrasandola como si su vida dependiera de ello… "dinky para eso falta uhhh mucho tiempo un coltfriend a tu edad es como un mejor de los mejores amigos… y cuando crescan podrían algún dia ser familia… ya sabes tener bebes" "no quiero" "bueno a mi me gustaría ser abuela algún dia" y dinky la miro "abuela?" "ya sabes cuando tu tengas bebes, ellos serán tus hijos y serán mis nietos" "quieres decir que yo tendre bebes con un coltfriend y asi podre darte nietos, quieres decir que yo podre darte mas familia?" decía ella emocionada "asi es mi muffin y como vendrán de ti serán como si muchos dinkys me quisieran, ya sean fillys o colts…" dijo ella tratando de convencer a su hija que que algún dia el tener a un coltfriend seria bueno.

"pero aunque lo tenga no quiero irme de tu lado" "podrían hacer su casa a lado de la mia" dijo ditzy "no, eso es muy lejos" "bueno podrían vivir aquí, haríamos la casa mas grande ya sabes una remodelación" "entonces podria vivir contigo y con el aquí juntos con apricot?" "claro muffin pero creo que a apricot deberíamos buscarle algún dia una novia, no queremos que se sienta solito" "mama si yo me casara te sentirías solita?" "algo por que no podrías ya dormir conmigo en las noches, pero estaríamos en la misma casa" dinky estuvo pensativa.

"entonces buscare a aquel coltfriend que sea mas adecuado para mi, debe ser perfecto para ser miembro de nuestra familia" dijo ella "pero aun no… aun no soy una mare, asi que solo soy de mami y nada mas me importa" dijo y se fueron a hacer de cenar, mientras ditzy cocinaba ella seguía en los planos… le comento a ditzy sobre su maqueta y ella lo pensó "bueno por que no muffins como arboles, hasta los haríamos de manzana con arandanos simulándolos, unas casitas de jengibre para el granero, un pay para la casa y un rol de jalea para el cilo y las bardas podrían ser palitos de pan y ustedes podrían hacer ponys de jengibre simulando gente ahí" dinky estaba feliz de esto su mama era una genio… "mami eres tan lista" dijo dinky muy orgullosa.

Al dia siguiente despues de la escuela en casa de applebloom

Dinky estaba mirando debes en cuando la ventana, "harina, huevos, chocolate, azúcar, levadura, dulces, manzanas, mantequilla, arandanos, moras, crema, jalea, mermelada, sal, vainilla, y que mas" dijeron mirando todo lao que tenían "que tal un poco de canela y nuez moscada y no olviden el jengibre" dijo una voz algo chillona peo muy alegre "MAMIII" dijo feliz dinky recibiendo a su mami con un gran abraso "pero mamai que haces tan temprano?" "uh oh este yo trabaje mas duro" dijo ella y su estomaguito gruño "no pediste almuerzo para venir antes?" dijo ella preocupada "uh este no importa tu eres lo que mas me importa dinky y estar contigo es lo mas importante para mi" dijo y empesaron a trabajar la abuela Smith sonrio enternecida y applejack también… asi siguieron trabajando en el proyecto hasta muy entrada la noche…

Esa noche se quedaron a dormir ahí para llevarlos juntos a la mañana siguiente… ditzy se disculpo con dinky por no poder ir pero dinky entendió… su mama trabaja duro por ella y ya se ha sacrificado mucho… "no te preocupes mami te llevare un periódico de la prensa escolar para que los veas en la sección de fotos" "bueno mi muffin ire a casa por mis cosas y de ahí al trabajo… adiós mi muffin" "adiós mami" dijo y se fue volando.

En la escuela las maquetas fueron presentadas una a una, una de papel de la alcaldía, otra de caramelos de sugarcube corner y una de plastilina de el castillo de canterlot y asi varias "ok gracias diamond tiara tu castillo de canterlot es muy colorido… ahora sigue el equipo 5 con su maqueta" entonces paso dinky que era la menos nerviosa… en realidad no lo estaba para nada "esta maqueta representa sweetappleacress uno de los primeros establecimientos que se formaron aquí en lo que es ahora ponyville… (scoot y appleb lo destaparon)" "una maqueta hecha enteramente de pastelillos de todos tipos" dijo sweetb "WOOOOOOOOO" dijeron los demás… les tomaron muchas fotos, "lo de aquí son los manzanales que son muffin de compota de manzana con arandanos" dijo dinky "esta es la casa que es un pay con haybaconstrips" dijo appleb "este de aca es el granero hecho de pan de maíz dulce" dijo sweetb "y este de aca el silo hecho de un rollo de mermelada" "y estos somos nosotros en galletas de jengibre de visita en la granja" dijo dinky y había galletas de todos…

"oh niños todas sus maquetas fueron hermosas que no puedo decidirme por cual gano el liston azul, asi que y traje a algunos ciudadanos de ponyville para ayudarme, el señor filtyrich, la alcaldesa mayomare, la señorita twilight y los señores cake" ellos entraron con aplausos de los niños y vieron a todas las maquetas y entregaron un papel con el resultado a la maestra "creo que ya tenemos un ganador… EL EQUIPO CINCO DE APPLEBLOOM, DINKY, SWEETYBELL Y SCOOTALOO CON SU MAQUETA DULCE DE SWEETAPPLEACRESS" dijo la maestra cherrilly "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" dijeron todos, "ok sus maquetas y presentaciones fueron excepcionales, asi que las pondremos en la plasa para que todo mundo las admire…" "SIIIIIIIIIIIII" asi que fueron colocadas en la plasa y todos dijeron que eran hermosas…

Las familias de todos vinieron, excepto la de dinky y de pipsquick "tu también estas sola?" dijo el "mi madre esta trabajando por lo que no puede venir" dijo simplemente sin mirarlo solo mirando al cielo "yo se lo que se siente" dijo el, entonces del cielo bajaban dos pegasos y uno era "MAMAAAA" dijo dinky feliz "hola mi muffin" "TIO BOSS" dijo pipsquick "hola pequeño veamos tu obra de arte… ahora se por que querías tanto papel reciclado bien hecho" dijo y abraso al chico "que paso con tu maqueta muffin?" "oh ganamos el liston azul" dijo feliz epro no emocionada pero ditzy se puso frenéticamente feliz "OH MI MUFFIN ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA DE TI; DE TODAS USTEDES; ES QUE SE ESFORZARON TANTO; FELICIDADES" dijo felis bañándola en besos…

Esa tarde todos se fueron a la casa de applebloom y comieron en una fiesta la maqueta… dinky se llevo algunas figuritas y pedasitos de pan para dárselo a apricot… ditzy puso orgullosa en un marco la foto que se tomaron las chicas en la escuela a lado de la maqueta y una de la maqueta sola… la casa doo estaba llena de fotos, aéreas… de apricot, de dinky, de ditzy de lugares bonitos y en especial de cosas ricas… pero una imagen no se hiba de la cabeza de dinky y era la cara triste de pipsquick.

Y ella no supo por que pero le dolia…

Los días pasaron y dinky fue nombrada una cuteymarkcrussader pero ella lo declino, decía que como solo eran su mama y ella ella era la encargada de la casa y que siempre debía estar en su casa antes de las tres para recibirla "OOOOOOAUUUU" dijeron en desaire "ok que te parece una cuteymarkcrussader honoraria, solo los fines de semana y días que no vayamos a la escuela oh que salgamos temprano" opinaban las tres "me parece bien" dijo y le dieron una capa oficial de las cuteymarkcrussaders…

Dinky estuvo en el recreo leyendo… a ella le gustaba leer y las chicas lo entendían… entonces vino a sentarse a su lado angelcake "hola dinky" "hola angel" dijo y angelcake se sento a su lado y escucho como dinky ahora leia en voz baja para ambas… a este grupo se le unió jellyjam una filly pegaso de crin morada y de pelaje amarilla claro, ella también se sento con ellas y disfruto de la lectura, a veces platicaban de recetas y en curiosidad todas eran amantes de la repostería, "dinky te gustaría ir a mi casa a hacer galletas?" dijo jellyjam "di que si por favor" dijo angelcake "me gustaría pero debo estar en casa antes de las tres" dijo algo triste pero no mucho "cuanto tardas en llegar a tu casa?" dijo angelcake "como unos 30 minutos" realmente eran menos, tardaba 5 en llegar al puente (ella era muy rápida corriendo) y 10 en llegar a casa sobre el lomo de apricot (el animal en 2 minutos recorría casi un kilometro) "yo vivo cerca del puente asi podras quedarte casi como una hora 30 minutos" dijo muy feliz, dinky lo pensó, "debo pedir permiso a mi mama" dijo solemnemente "uh el correo esta de paso a mi casa podemos parar ahí" dijo jellyjam.

Pasaron por ponyville y al llegar a la central de correros vieron a la mama de dinky salir "MAMAAAAAA" grito dinky y ditzy volteo a verla de inmediato "hola mi muffin oh viniste a verme al trabajo?" "si mami por tres rasones" "oh cuales son?" "una para saber donde es, dos por que te extraño, y tres para pedirte permiso para ir a la casa de angelcake para hacer galletas" "uh jummy, claro que puedes" "prometo volver a la casa antes de las tres" dijo alarmada "oh cariño quedate todo lo que quieras, me gusta que cuando llego pueda ver tu linda sonrisa al recibirme, pero mas feliz estare de darte esa misma alegría a ti, puedes ir con tus amigas los días que quieras a jugar pero debes avisarme primero ok" "si mama" " adiós mi muffin te esperare en casa" "adiós mami" "lo ves dinky asunto arreglado" "tres días" "que cosa?" "tres días a la semana hare esto de no irme a la casa antes de las tres, no me gusta dejar a mama sola, no me gusta que se sienta sola" dijo y las chicas se miraron y asintieron.

asi dinky sin darse cuenta se hiso de su propio grupo de amigas… las pastrygals…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: uno nunca tiene suficientes amigos


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 08**

los días pasaron y dinky era muy feliz hasta que un dia "oye dinky jamás hemos ido a tu casa" dijo jellyjam, dinky la miro nerviosa "es que si van a mi casa ya no quedran ir jamás" dijo dinky simplemente "por que? Dinky yo te quiero mucho, me agradaste muchísimo desde el primer dia" dijo angelcake abrasandola "si, yo también te quiero no solo angelcake, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas dinky y por nada del mundo nada me haría dejar de ser tu amiga" dijo jellyjam "si les digo un secreto prometen no desirselo a nadie?" "PROMETIDO CON EL CORAZON" dijeron las niñas.

"saben que tengo algo parecido a una mascota que mas bien es un familiar para mi verdad?" "si apricot verdad?" dijo angelcake "bueno el no es un animal común por aquí" dijo ella "oh por dios es una quimera, oh eso seria tan genial" dijo jellyjam "no, no es una quimera, pero si es de everfreeforest, por eso mama me dijo que nadie debía verlo o le tendrían mucho miedo y un pony con miedo le hace cosas crueles a los demás aunque ellos no hayan hecho nada" dijo muy triste "solo dime que no es un ursa, ni una hidra" dijo angelcake con miedo "no no es ninguno de esos" "que bueno por que esos me dan miedo" dijo angelcake "a mi me dan miedo las serpientes y los bichos guiak" dijo jellyjam "si desean conocerlo podrían venir a mi casa" "oh eso seria genial" dijo jellyjam "uh uh que tal una pijamada?" dijo angelcake "siiii pijamada en casa de dinky" dijo jellyjam "pidan permiso para ir a mi casa, como es lejos tal ves alguno de sus padres las quieran ir a dejar, asi que el estará en casa encerrado, le preguntare a mama sobre asunto y les aviso despues" "OK" dijeron y hicieron una trensa con sus colas.

Dinky fue a casa y le dijo a ditzy lo que ella quería hacer "ok, si tu quieres, oiste apricot tendremos visitas asi que te subiras al cuarto, cuando se vayan dinky te presentara a dos de sus amigas de la escuela no estas feliz?" el twolf la miro curioso pero solo movio la cola… asi se arreglo todo para el domingo, que era el dia libre de ditzy, los papas de las fillys fueron a presentarse a ditzy y a dinky para ver donde vivía… les pareció algo grandioso a los pegasos la casa de ditzy pero a los de tierra les daba nervios hasta que vieron la escalera… era bastante resistente y la casa se veía muy solida… pasaron y tomaron te y galletitas mientras splaticaban un rato "no se preocupen, yo misma las llevare mañana a la escuela" dijo ditzy "gracias señora hooves, ok angelcake pórtate bien" dijo su mama que era fisicamente similar a ella solo que era naranja ella también era de tierra pero su papa era un unicornio color blanco con crin rubia "diviértete pequeña pero se prudente", despues llego el papa de jelly era un pegaso azul claron con crin azul oscura "y tu jellyjam se educada" "que tengan una buena noche cariño" dijo su mama una pegaso amarilla son crin blanca… se despidieron todos y las niñas siguieron despidiéndose desde el pórtico mientras veian a sus padres marcharse…

cuando ya estaban lejos decidieron entrar y lo primero que hicieron las chicas cuando la puerta se cerro fue… "DONDE ESTA APRICOT?" dijeron emocionadas "ire por el, asi que calmadas no esta acostumbrado a tratar con ponys ajenos a nosotros" dijo ditzy y subió "tomen son palitos de canela cubiertos de azúcar son sus favoritos, pídanle hacer un truco y si lo hace dénselo" las niñas asintieron y sus ojos casi se salen de su cara y si quijada cayo al suelo cuando vieron a ese enorme (era el doble o un poco mas de eso que un timberwolf normal) timberwolf "este es apricot, mama y yo lo encontramos herido en el bosque hace mucho tiempo y mama lo salvo, y desde entonces el vive con nosotras, es muy dulce" dijo dinky acariciando la cabeza del animal que la puso a su alcance "apricot ellas son, angelcake" "mucho gusto" dijo ella "y jellyjam" "hola señor apricot" el timberwolf solo se acerco las olisqueo y les dio una enorme lamida a cada una en la mejiya.

"WOOOOOO QUE DULCE" dijeron ellas "mira apricot palito dulce" dijo angelcake y el twolf meneo la cola "ladra" "ARFFFFHHH" "WOAOOO ESO SI ES UN LADRIDO" dijo jellyjam "ok que tal esto… quietooo" dijo poniéndosela en la nariz "ahora" y el timberwolf la malabareo unos segundos y la arrojo atrapándola con su ocico "GENIALLLL" y asi las niñas jugaron con el… hornearon postres… claro con ayuda de ditzy… jugaron mas, bailaron, colorearon, dibujaron y se tomaron fotos, salieron a pasear al campo y cabalgaron sobre el lomo de apricot, el las llevo por las rutas que recorría desde ponyville hasta la casa "por eso tardas tan poco en llegar a tu casa que esta mas lejos que media hora he" dijo jellyjam "lo se, pero si tardo media hora por que a veces llego a hacer compras y despues llego a casa" dijo ella…

Se sentaron a las orillas del lago atrapando luciérnagas y ditzy revoloteo sobre el para hacerlas bailar con las ondas de viento que ella hacia… "tu mami es muy bonita" dijo angelcake "si y sus ojos son geniales, son como los de un camaleón puede ver a dos lados al mismo tiempo eso es genial" dijo jellyjam tratando de acerlo, y dinky sonrio… "mama es única y por eso es a quien mas amo en este mundo" dijo "y a ti también te quiero apricot" y el twolf le lamio el rostro…..

Esa noche durmieron acampando en la sala las cuatro recargadas en apricot… pero esa noche apricot no durmió, olfateo el aire y miro por la ventana la luna ponerse roja… algo malo hiba a pasar y el lo sabia… los timberwolfs del bosque empesaron a aullar… era una noche para matar…

El lunes muy temprano las niñas estaban listas para ir a la escuela… listas las cinco se fueron caminando a la ciudad por que apricot misteriosamente desapareció… "donde estará mama?" "no lo se talvez fue al baño?" dijo y se fueron… ditzy dejo a la niñas en la escuela y ella se fue a trabajar… el dia paso normal excepto que ese dia llegaba una nueva alumna… "buenos días mis pequeños ponys" "buen dia maestra cherrilly" "hoy llega a nuestra escuela una nueva alumna desde filidelphia, denle una calida bienvenida, pasa pequeña y presentate" la pequeña era una unicornio de color rojizo "mi… nombre… es… berrypop" "dijo simplemente "ella es berrypop, su mama es la nueva dueña de la teinda de jugos, vinos y fermentados, berrysshop" dijo la señorita cherrilly por ella "mira berrypop el haciento a lado de dinky esta vacio" dijo y dinky la miro y los ojos de las dos se conectaron.

"hola soy berrypop" dijo ella "dinky doo mucho gusto" dijo y se estrecharon el casco… el dia entero dinky y berrypop estuvieron en contacto ya que berrypop no traia nada ni siquiera una alforja… en el almuerzo berrypop estaba en un columpio meciéndose, "OYE QUITATE LLEVAS CASI TODO EL RECREO EN EL Y NI SIQUIERA LO USAS" dijo diamondtiara "lo… siento" "HABLA MAS ALTO NADIE TE ENTIENDE BERRYPOOP HAHAHAH" y algunos se rieron "dejala en paz eso no es amable" dijo dinky cerrando su libro desde debajo del su árbol (bueno no es suyo pero es su lugar preferido "no te metas en esto stinky boo" "y tu en lugar de diamond tiara eres malvada y estirada" dijo dinky en enojo "ya veras le dire a la maestra" "y que le diras que te insulte despues de que molestaste a una compañera y la insultaste y ademas a mi por decirte que no lo hicieras, oh si parece una gran idea, y por que no se lo dices, esta parada detrás de ti" dijo dinky y en efecto allí estaba "diamondtiara es la segunda ves que insultas a un compañero y de nuevo ingreso por dios, tendremos que hablar seriamente con tus padres" "no es justo, me las pagaras tu tu" "no es tu, es doo" dijo dinky y le presto un pañuelo a berrypop "no te sientas mal, ella es asi con todos" dijo y berrypop asintió.

"espera aquí dentro jovencita tu recreo termino" dijo la maestra y diamond tiara se quedo castigada "eso dinky me las pagara" y entonces miro su caja del almuerzo y se la escondió en su alforja "ja te quedaras sin almuerzo y ademas tu mama te reprenderá por perderla" dijo ella… cuando estaban entrando del recreo, "ok niños saquen sus almuerzos" entonces dinky no miro su caja, "dinky que pasa?" dijo cherrilly "mi caja no esta" dijo ella buscándola "la traias en la mañana?" "si señorita" "si maestra nos vinimos juntas angelcake dinky y yo y la mama de dinky nos dia a las tres nuestros almuerzos hoy" dijo jellyjam "entonces debe estar por aquí" dijo la maestra pero entonces dinky miro directo a diamond tiara y ella evito la mirada "no se preocupe maestra, se que aparecerá tarde o temprano solo espero que la serpiente que puse en mi lonchera no se salga" "SERPIENTE QUITENMELA QUITENMELA" grito diamondtiara agitando su alforja y todos la miraron "diamondtiara" dijo la maestra cherrilly….

Entonces desde afuera se escucho un escándalo y se vio un enorme cerdo murciélago herido volando y causando destrosos, entonces se vino directo a la escuela "CUBRANCEEEEE NIÑOSSSS" grito la maestra cherrilly y el cerdo tumbo la pared y empeso a destruir la escuela, asi aparecieron las mane six, pero la bestia salió corriendo cuando un enorme timberwolf blanco apareció en la puerta y le gruño asesinamente… la bestia salió corriendo y el timberwolf detrás de el… "APRICOOOOOOT" grito dinky y salió detrás del animal y las pastrygals, las cuteymarkcrussaders y berrypop, la maestra salió tras ellas y los niños tras su maestra.

En la ciudad el lobo correteo al animal cerdo hasta el puente pero antes de llegar dos jaulas llegaron cayendo sobre ellas "AJA LOS TENEMOS" dijo RD bajando desde el cielo "uff estos animales si que causaron revuelo" dijo AJ "pero es extraño que criaturas como estas estén aquí" dijo TWY, fluttershy miro al timberwolf gimiendo desesperado, shy lo miro "algo anda mal, este animal esta.. desesperado… casi parece angustiado" dijo FSHY "pero que dices darling? Que cosa podría angustiarlo a una bestia como esta?" dijo Rty "APRICOT; DEJENLO IR" dijo dinky que llegaba corriendo, el timberwolf al verla se asoto contra la jaula hasta volcarla…

"DEJALA EN PAZ bes..tia feroz?" dijo Rdash quien miro como el lobo lamia vigorosamente la cara de la potrilla "que le hacen a mi apricot?" dijo dinky molesta "este animal ataco la escuela" dijo AJ "no, no es asi vino a salvarnos" dijeron las pastrygals… "si AJ el entro y nos salvo de ese cerdo enorme" dijo applebloom…

Entonces el timberwolf salió corriendo al pueblo y de este se escucho un enorme escandolo… "que pasa aquí" y BOOOOOMMM y otro cerdo salió esta vez uno mas grande igualmente herido… pero esto no era lo peor, lo peor era que venia una manada de timberwolf detrás de el… pero al ver cuantas presas había en el lugar los timberwolf se dedicaron a corretear a los ponys… "CORRAN TIMBERWOLFS EN PONYVILLEEE CORRAN AAAHHH" decían los ponys que huían a sus casas.

En eso las chicas se repartieron para ayudar a los ponys… AJ y RD se lanzaron a tratar de atrapar a el otro cerco, pero este era muy fuerte y entonces apareció el timberwolf blanco y de una embestida volvo al cerdo sobre crecido "gracias?" dijo Aj y el twolf solo bufo y salió corriendo y entonces mientras ponían las chicas a salvo a todos los ponys vieron con horror a la manada de timberwolfs que tenían acorralados a cherrilly y a los potrillos en la plaza de la fuente…

Los animales se acercaron a ellos y "AAAAHHH" gritaron los niños en pánico "GRAWWLLLGRRR" salto sobre la fuente el twolf blanco empesando a pelearse con los twolfs comunes, muchos huyeron pero en su huida vieron a la cuteymarkcrusader y a la pastrygals y las atacaron, ellas corrian al árbol de twiligth donde spike les abrió la puerta "ENTREN RAPIDO" grito, pero entonces dinky vio a berrypop aparecer detrás de una carreta y dinky salió corriendo a defenderla "DEJENLA" le lanzo un flash de luz a unos twolfs, apricot trato de llegar pero un grupo de twolfs le llegaron encima, dinky miro a los twolf saltándole encima y ··· si necesitas a mamai solo llamame··· vendre enseguida··· confía en mi···…

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grito dinky y del cielo de pronto empesaron a caer rayos a todas partes achicharrando varios twolfs en el proceso, en especial a los que estaban rodeando a dinky… "MUFFIIIIIIIN" grito una voz en el cielo y se vio a ditzy saltando en una nube de tormenta "tomen eso lobitos groseros, lobitos malo malos, tomen esto y esto y esto otro" decía saltando y entonces llego raindrop con otras nubes y dash ayudo y con ellas sacaron a los twolfs de la ciudad…

Ditzy descendió ya habiendo alejado a los twolfs y se fue directo a dinky "my muffin estas bien?" "MAMI ME ASUSTE MUCHO BUAAA" dijo llorando "mami también se asusto, siempre estare aquí para ti my muffin mami siempre cuidara de su muffin siempre" dijo ella abrasando a dinky contra ella, entonces llego cojeando apricot "estoy orgullosa de mis muffins, eres un buen guardian apricot mami esta orgullosa de ti" dijo y con el ala le acaricio la cabeza y el lobo se hecho a su lado…

·····una hora despues···

Los ponys reparaban la escuela y limpiaban los desastres dejados por los swinerbats y por los twolfs… dinky conto la historia de cómo adoptaron a apricot y este recibió la medalla al valor por salvar a los ciudadanos de ponyville y recibió una licencia especial para habitar en la ciudad como otro ciudadano… ditzy recibio también una medalla al valor y tres docenas de muffins de arandano como premio al valor "yummi" dijo ella y dinky estaba orgullosa…

Los swinerbats fueron curados por fluttershy y zecora y regresados al everfreeforest… y esta hablo de que en lunas rojas los timberwolfs salen a cazar presas grandes ya que pronto vendrá la época de las zappapples y ellos no gustan de otros animales en su territorio…

En la escuela la clase continuo fuera de la instalación y los niños decidieron jugar con apricot, pero cuando diamondtiara se acerco apricot se levanto y lo olisqueo insistentemente "AYUDENME ME QUIERE COMER" en eso llego filtyrich el padre de Dtiara "que le pasa a este animal?" dijo el y cherrilly llego con ditzy y miraron a dinky "creo que quiere su alforja" dijo cherrilly "raro huele a canela y a muffins" dijo ditzy olisqueando el aire "y viene de esa alforja" dijo ditzy atinadamente "imposible diamond tiara es alérgica a la canela, le salen ronchas" "AAAAAHHH CANELA QUITENMELA " dijo volcando su alforja y callo la lonchera de dinky, apricot se acerco y la abrió y había palitos de canela y el gustoso se los comio "simpre guargo palitos de canela para apricot en mi lonchera" dijo dinky.

"diamond tiara, que haces con la desaparecida lonchera de dinky en tu alforja" dijo cherrilly "diamondtiara contesta a tu maestra" dijo el señor rich molesto "fue solo una broma" el señor rich hizo que agrachara su cabeza "pide disculpas" "lo siento" dijo molesta… "esta bien" dijo dinky sonriendo amablemente…

En eso alguien abrió una puerta de golpe "QUE ESCANDALO ERA TODO ESO; UNA QUE TRABAJA DE NOCHE LO UNICO QUE DESEA ES DORMIR UN MOMENTO Y ESTO ES LO QUE RECIBE… que paso aquí?" dijo perpleja la pony de cabello rojizo y de piel morada y de cuteimark unas bayas y una botella de vino… "mamiiii" dijo berrypop "que paso aquí? Estas bien? Por celestia que desastre" dijo ella mirando asustada por todos lados y abrasando a la unicornio "esque fuimos atqacados por timberwolfs salvajes y swinerbats, pero la mama de dinky nos salvo y su mascota un timberwolf no salvaje" dijo ella apuntando a ditzy… y los ojos de berrypunch se abrieron de par en par y ditzy también… "brighteyes?" dijo ella mirando a ditzy a punto de llorar "berrypunch? Eres tu? AHHH NO PUEDE SER BERRYPUNCH" "BRIGHTEYES" dijo la mama de berrypop emocionada y salió y se abrazo de ditzy y ella de la mare terrestre.

"mami?" dijeron dinky y berrypop al mismo tiempo "mira dinky" "mira berrypop" "ESTA ES LA HERMANA DE MAMI" dijeron ambas llorando abrasandose fuertemente… berrypop miro a dinky y dinky la miro a ella… asi fue que un nuevo capitulo de la vida de esta familia había dado otro vuelco… ya en casa ditzy y berrypunch contaron su historia "veras dinky tu tia berrypunch es hermana de crianza de mami, juntas crecimos en el orfanato, incluso se cree que podríamos ser hermanas incluso de sangre…" dijo ditzy que estaba en el sillón de su casa sentada con dinky en sus brazos y berrypunch con berrypop en los suyos "verán berrypop, mami y tu tia ditzy fuimos encontradas el mismo dia, y en la misma ciudad y criadas en el mismo orfanato… pero una familia vino y se llevo a mami lejos, pero despues ya no quiso a mami y la regreso" dijo triste "cuando tu tia berrypunch se fue del orfanato me quede sola y poco despues me llevaron a la academia de vuelo" dijo ella sonriendo.

"siempre quise volver a ver a tu tia ditzy pero cuando creci y volvy para ver si estaba el orfanato ya había sido cerrado, pero alguien de por ahí me dijo que enviaron a los niños a distitnos lugares, pero que todos los pegasos habían sido enviados a cloudsdale, como podrías imaginar yo ya no podía buscala ahí" dijo ella con una lagrima "yo al terminar la academia me fui a filidelphia pero no encontré a berrypunch y me vine con raindrop a ponyville" dijo y abrazo a berrypunch y ella abraso a ditzy, "mira dinky nuestra familia esta creciendo, ahora yo tengo a mi hermana de vuelta y ahora tu tienes una tia mas y una prima" dijo mirando a berrypop "que te parece berrypop ya tienes tia y una prima" dijo y berrypop miro a ditzy y a dinky, y berrypop abraso a ditzy y dinky abraso a berrypunch y todos se dieron un gran abraso…

"y donde vives berrypunch?" "vivo en la vinatería berryshop, pero trabajo del medio dia a la noche por que surto tabernas y fiestas de gala y casi siempre son de noche…" "asi que duermes de mañana oh eso no es bueno" " si lo se pero hasta que termine la confeccion de los añejos no podre dormir de noche, si lo hago de dia el calor daña el producto" "bueno que te parece si dinky pasa por ella a la escuela y la trae aca asi ella come aquí y hace la tarea con dinky y come y cuando yo llegue del trabajo a las tres voy y la dejo a tu casa" "oh eso seria de gran ayuda, me da pendiente dejar a berrypop sola de dia sin nadie que vea por ella" "te entiendo" y asi platican hasta muy entrada la tarde "ya va a oscurecer" dijo berrypunch "por que no te quedas aquí a dormir?" "gracias" asi la familia hooves y berry duermen en la sala usando como almohada a apricot…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: un timberwolf en la ciudad, nooo ya an visto cosas aun mas raras estos ponys


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 09**

los días pasaron y la vida de ditzy estaba tomando un giro revolucionario…. De ser una pony problemática, excluida y evitada, ahora tenia mas contacto con la comunidad, pues al mostrar un lado cuidadoso y comprensivo su reputación dio una gran mejora, sin decir que el ser una gran madre aumentaba claramente la opinión de la gente hacia ella… dinky era adorable, inteligente, educada y un portento en la magia… si.. la clase de niña que cualquier persona se diría orgullosa de tener por hija, y dinky solo hablaba de lo maravillosa que era su madre… la clase de madre que cualquiera quisiera tener…

dinky tenia la clase de vida que ditzy hubiese deseado tener de filly y que era justo lo que deseaba para su hija pero seria esta vida adecuada para dinky?... ditzy que estaba en la cocina lavando la loza miro a su hija quien estaba secando los platos… dinky le sonrio y ditzy le devolvió la sonrisa…

en otra parte…

una joven unicornio estaba de visita en canterlot y acompañada de su joven asistente dragon buscaban un cierto libro en la sección de libros de leyendas antiguas… fue entonces que la noche llego y a su lado una figura magistral apareció "buenas noches twilight sparkle, que haces tan tarde en este lugar?" dijo la voz de una alicornio real "oh buena noche princesa luna, es que me he obsecionado con cierta información pero no he podido encontrar nada, solo encontré este pedaso de la historia que busco" la princesa de la noche poso sus ojos sobre el pergamino y sus ojos hiban tomando una palidecencia familiar a la de su luna cuando twilight sparkle empeso a leer…

starlaith fantaishma…

Hace muchos años en la antigüedad… Existía un pony lleno de soledad…

Mirando el cielo a una estrella diviso… Noche tras noche a la estrella pidió

A alguien que compartiera con el la ilusion

Un dia la estrella desapareció…

"um ya no viene nada mas" dijo la unicornio cuando de pronto la princesa de la noche empeso a a brillar y hacer el viento agitarse mientras que con voz de eco pronunciaba lo siguiente…

Hace muchos años en la antigüedad… Existía un pony lleno de soledad…

Mirando el cielo a una estrella diviso… Noche tras noche a la estrella pidió

A alguien que compartiera con el la ilusion

Un dia la estrella desapareció…

Nadie sabe por que nadie sabe como paso

La estrella fantasma se llamo…

Nadie sabe como paso pero aquel pony desapareció…

El tiempo paso y la estrella volvió y su resplandor rojo como la sangre se volvió…

Nunca nadie se pregunto, nunca nadie lo noto, nunca nadie jamás sospecho…

Su recuerdo de aquel pony en nada se convirtió…

La estrella fantasma su recuerdo y su vida devoro…

La unicornio y el pequeño dragon miraron con terro a la alicornio azul y la princesa del dia entro para tomar entre sus patas a su hermana que estaba desmayandose…

"twilight sparkle mi fiel estudiante, como es que has deseado saber de esta historia?" dijo ella en voz de miedo… twilight jamás había visto a la princesa con este miedo antes… "un.. una amiga… en ponyville, vino a buscar un libro de estrellas… y me dijo que buscaba saber como se llamaba la estrella que había visto en el cielo…" "y te dijo algo mas?" "dijo su ubicación y cuando la busque yo" "LA VISTE DIME SI LA VISTE; DIME SI ERA DE COLOR ROJA O AZUL DIMELO" dijo en pavor y preocupación "no, no la vi, es que no había nada" dijo ella y la princesa se puso palida aun mas que su pelaje blanco…

"hermana, va a volver a pasar" dijo luna en miedo despertándose de su desmayo "no te preocupes luna no lo permitiremos" "que esta pasando princesas díganme?" "hace mucho tiempo cuando aun vivíamos en el castillo de everfree y mucho antes de nightmaremoon e incluso discord…"

POV CELESTIA –LUNA

La noche estaba estrellada y los ponys dormían, cuando de la tierra surgió un volcán, de uno a uno sus erupciones acabaron con la vida de muchos ponys… todos vivian en el terror, en el miedo y en el abandono… hasta que una joven alicornio llamada estarla se sacrifico para dar fin a este caos… uso su magia y con la fuerza de los deseos de la gente pudo cellar el volcán y restaurar la vida de la tierra… pero a precio de su propia vida…

Su nombre era estarla wishdreamer… ella era conocida por se la guardian de las estrellas, su creadora… pero esto no fue el fin de todo sino el comienzo… la madre de estarla, brightstar se sumio en un dolor tan grande que uso toda su magia de alicornio para crear algo bello para recordar a estarla… hizo una estrella… una estrella de los deseos…

En honor de su hija la puso en el firmamento en un pedasito en forma de corazón… los ponys descubrieron el poder de esta estrella y si su corazón era puro su deseo se cumplia… pero esto corrompió dia con dia a la estrella y el dolor de brightstar crecia dia con dia… hasta que un dia… su mente se nublo por el rencor… los ponys por los que su hija dio la vida… se nutrían de la magia de la estrella que representaba a su hija para volver sus deseos realidad… pero el de ella jamás lo haría… jamás… asi que desidio hacer algo al respecto…

A cada pony que se le hubiese cumplido un deseo este al final se volveria en su contra… la locura y la desesperación y los deseos sin fin terminaron por volverla desquiciada… la transformaron en un mosntruo… "DREAMEATER" al final su locura llego al limite cuando aquellos ponys que habían perdido a un ser querido lo deseaban de vuelta… como se atrevían era su pensar, ella había perdido para siempre a su hija una princesa eterna y ella lo sufriría eternamente…

Asi que lo hizo… enviava una ilusión falsa del ser querido… y este al final… cobraba su cuota… una vida por otra… varios ponys empesaron a desaparecer… e incluso una muy querida pony para nosotras… nuestra istitutriz… la cual había perdido a su hija y nos crio con el mismo cariño como si lo fuésemos nosotras… ella miro la estrella y pidió un deseo… ver a su hija una ultima vez… y eso paso… y fue la ultima vez que la vimos…

Fuimos en búsqueda de ayuda y se nos revelo la magia de la amistad… y usando los elementos de la harmonia fuimos a enfrentar a dreameater… pero no estuvimos solas… el dolor que su madre causo… los deseos a las estrellas corrompidos, los sueños destridos… todos llamaron de nuevo al espíritu de estarla y esta nos ayudo a cellar a su madre en la estrella… pero ella era muy fuerte y se llevo consigo la estrella…

END POV

"Su poder es débil pero cada 100 años en la empoca de la muerte de estarla la estrella aparece nuevamente y cobra una nueva victima…" dijo luna "hemos tratado de evitarlo pero nunca hemos podido encontrar la victima de la estrella a tiempo" dijo celestia "solamente hemos descubierto que la estrella aparece por un tiempo y cuando se torna azul un deseo a ella ha sido pedido y cuando esta desaparece solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta la fecha indicada" dijo luna "y esta se volverá roja indicando que ya cobro su victima y desparecerá con la vida de ese pony, hasta ahora han sido 23 victimas y creemos que la numero 24 indicara la media noche y dara inicio a la liberación de dreameater" dijo celestia.

"oh por equestria… quien podría haber sido?" dijo ella "le has preguntado a tu amiga si ha visto la estrella nuevamente?" "no, no lo he hecho, no siquiera lo ha mencionado ha estado ocupada con su… su…" y quedo callada "que pasa twilight?" dijo celestia "ha estado ocupada con su hija, eso es todo" dijo y quedo en silencio "twilight que sucede?" dijo spike ya en su habitación en carnterlot castlke, "spike… es dinky" "que cosa?" "ditzy es la victima, y dinky es la estrella perdida, ese debió ser el deseo de ditzy…" "quieres decir que dinky es un monstruo que deborara a ditzy, eso es imposible, ella ama a ditzy, y es una niña muy buena y gentil, ella es incapas de hacer eso, jamás lo haría" decía spike llorando "spike, dtal vez dinky ni siquiera sepa lo que realmente ella es, tal vez esa es la trampa, la pobre ni siquiera debe saber que en realidad es ese monstruo y que terminara quitándole la vida a … a.." "a la persona a quien mas quiere en este mundo" dijo llorando spike.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cielo una luz se formaba bajo el manto de la oscuridad…. En casa de la familia hooves… a dinky le empezó a doler el corazón… "ughh bububhuhu" decía lloriqueando quedito para no asustar a su mami "dinky te duele la pansita?" dijo ditzy despertando asustada "me duele mi pecho" "vamos a ver a zecora se que ella ayudara" dijo y se feu volando a casa de zecora, la zebra la examino y pudo sentir una mala vibra surgiendo en ella… "esta pequeña una gran pena trae, una buena noche se sueños dulce cosa mejor no hay" dijo ella..

Ditzy llevo a casa dinky y se acostaron en la sala… "te preocupa algo dinky?" "tengo algo en mi pecho y me duele y me da miedo" dijo ella acurrucándose con su mama "no te preocupes dinky mami esta aquí y ella jamás te dejara" "nunca nunca?" "jamás… creo que esta ocacion especial requiere una cansion especial…."

Have no fear Little one… I am at your side little one

The moon shine so bright

The owl calls the night

And when you wake… I will be here

close your eyes Little one… Im right here Little one

dream time is near

dont need to fear

and when you wake… I will be here

Rest your head little one… Dream sweet dreams little one

The stars say goodnight

I say sleep tight

And when you wake… I will be here….

Dinky cerro los ojos y callo en un profundo y tranquilo sueño… pero ditzy miro por la ventana y podia verla… esa sombra que se sernia sobre ese lugar donde solia estar su estrella… su dinky… "no temas dinky mami esta aquí… siempre estará aquí para ti" dijo y se durmi o abrasando a dinky como si en cualquier momento esta fuese a desaparecer…

ELENAHEDGEHOG: el deseo de una estrella… que pasara con dinky y ditzy…?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 10**

Los días pasaron y ditzy cada dia estaba mas preocupada… en el rostro de dinky se veía cada vez mas la sombra de la incertidumbre… no dejaba de preguntarse ··que la tiene tan preocupada?·· ditzy se esmeraba dia con dia en hacer a dinky enormemente feliz… la quería ver feliz, la quería ver sonriente… ella era su todo y daría todo por ella…

Ese dia dinky se fue a la escuela y la clase de ese dia cambiaria al en ella… "niños hoy hablaremos de las cuteymarks" dijo cherrilly y dinky escucho atenta… según lo sabia todo pequeño pony en un momento de su vida obtiene su cuteimark… su madre tenia una… la cual ella consideraba realmente bella… "todo pequeño pony al descubrir lo que lo hace especial aparece en su flanco la marka de su talento… su cuteimark" dijo y dinky lo pensó y se quedo muy seria…

"si aunque ahiga ponys que no son para nada especiales hahahaha" dijo diamondtiara y silverspoon se rio… "BLANKFKANKBLANKFKANK" les decían a las cuteymarkcrussaders "y que se supone que te hace tan especial a ti?" dijo dinky genuinamente… todos pensaban que era una burla pero dinky realmente quería saber "eres tonta o que, yo soy especial porque soy una dama refinada y de alcurnia" dijo ella y dinky la miro "solo eso?.. um con que poco se obtiene una cuteimark" dijo y siguió escribiendo…

"diamondtiara todo pony tarde o temprano obtiene su cuteimark, por que no existe ningún pony que no obtenga su cuteimark…" dinky rompió de la impresión su lápiz… dinky se quedo pensativa y escucho un suspiro a su lado… era aquel llamado pipsquick… dinky se quedo mirando al cielo en el recreo… "podre yo acaso tener algún dia una cuteimark?" dijo ella "claro que si… digo eso espero, por que si alguien como tu no la obtiene creo que para mi seria imposible" dijo una vocecita detrás de ella, ella volteo y miro allí a pipsquick.

"porque crees que tu tienes menos posibilidades que yo?" "bueno eso es porque yo no soy un pony muy común que digamos" dijo el, dinky lo miro y sonrió, platicaron un rato y a la hora de salida dinky y el caminaron juntos "no es algo muy común pero es que mi familia no es una familia muy común" dijo el y llegaron a la casa que era en realidad un abarrotes de blancos… (nota: es la tienda que vende productos lacteos ademas de harinas, sal y azúcar, oh y huevos…)

"papa ya llegue" dijo y un stallion de un tamaño similar a bigmac salió, este tenia crin café y pelaje amarillo "hola hijo como te fue? Oh pero que tenemos aquí? Que linda amiguita hijo, CARIÑO VEN PIP TRAJO UNA AMIGA" dijo el emocionado y de la trastienda salió una mare bastante peculiar… mas bien no era una mare… era una vaca… bueno parecía una baca pero con facciones de pony, tenia crin amarilla y su pelaje era blanco con manchas cafes…

"ho pero que adorble jovencita pip, me alegro que traigas amigos a la casa" dijo ella y les ofreciodos conos de helado "my nueva receta de nieve de fresas con crema, que les parece?" y los dos lo pobraron "rico mama" dijo el "delicioso madam" dijo respetuosamente y la mama de pip se abochorno "oh pero que niña tan educada" dijo ella soñadoramente y decidieron hacer la tarea juntos, los papas de pip semi interrogaron a dinky pues querían saber todo de los amigos de su hijo, "oh lo siento pequeña pero veras en nuestro antiguo hogar no nos trataron muy bien, pero aquí en ponyville todos son muy lindos ponys y gracias a celestia a pip le va bien en la escuela" dijo el padre de pip.

"como puedes ver cariño no soy un pony común y corriente, la verdad yo soy halfbreed, soy mitad pony mitad vaca, mira esta foto, esta es mi mama, ella era una pony y este toro de aquí es mi papa, crecimos en el campo y ellos fueron amigos desde pequeños y pues se enamoraron y al crecer se casaron y de ahí oues nacimos yo y mis hermanos" dijo ella sonriendo "yo conoci a clarabell en una feria regional y me enamore de ella" dijo el papa de pip "oh butterscotch" dijo ella abochornada.

"pip esta preocupado por que el tampoco ha descubierto su cuteimark pero le digo que si va a tenerla algún dia, solo no debe perder la pasciencia, yo la tengo vez" dijo mostrando su costado y era un queso en forma de corazón "todo pony tarde o temprano tendra su cuteimark, todo pony la tiene" dijo sonriendo.

Dinky fue a casa mas tarde… todo el camino considero lo que canocio ese dia… "todo pony obtiene una cuteimark cuando descubre su talento especial… tendre yo un talento especial?... podre yo tener una cuteymark algún dia?" dijo mirando al cielo… "solo un pony adquiere una cuteimark… todo pony la adquiere… un pony" dijo y miro al cielo…

Entonces sintió una punsada y una voz vino a su cabeza "TU NO ERES UN PONY ERES UNA ESTRELLA MI ESTRELLA TU NO PERTENECES A ESTE MUNDO, VOLVERAS PRONTO VOLVERAS A MI" dinky se asusto de sobremanera y salió corriendo de la casa rumbo al lago…. "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII" empezó a llorar asustada… "cuando ditzy llego a casa apricot estaba como loco, ella lo sigui y miro a dinky llorando en la orilla del lago "dinky mi dinky oh my muffin mamai se asusto" "MAMI MAMIIIII NO ME DEJES SOLA NO ME GUSTA ESTAR SOLAAAAA" y empezó a llorar…

"dinky" dijo ella en voz baja y abraso a su hija contra su pecho, miro al cielo y vio un brillo rojo… "NO LA MIREEEEESSSS" dijo dinky u cubrió a su mamai los ojos con sus cascos "vámonos mamai lejos muy lejos lejos, de eso, eso que viene por mi, viene por mi mami y me quiere llevar lejos, no quiero estar lejos de mami, no quiero dejar a mami sola, no quiero estar sola sin mami" decía llorando… "esta bien dinky… nos iremos, mañana mismo arreglare todo….

"ditzy esa mañana empaco todo y dejo dicho en el trabajo que saldría de vacaciones y pues claro se las dieron… es que ella jamas las había pedido antes… fue a la escuela y avizo de esto y le dieron algo para estudiar en los días que estarían ausentes… solo le faltaba algo… devolver los libros a la biblioteca… "buen dia twiligth, vengo a devolver estos libros" twilight la miro y de sus ojos querían salir lagrimas… "le pasa algo?" "ditzy… como obtuviste a dinky?" dijo ella mirandola fijo "de que hablas?" dijo alarmada "ditzy es dinky tu hija realmente?" "CLARO QUE ES MIHIJA" dijo enojada "ditzy es acaso dinky una pony realmente?" dijo ell con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos…

"no me gusta lo qye hablas" dijo ditzy enojada y empesando a llorar "ditzy lo se todo, se que dinky no es tu hija… se que es una estrella ditzy… ella es peligrosa ditzy, ella es muy peligrosa, busque información y etstas en peligro" "CALLATEEEEEE" y salió volando lejos "DITZYYYYYYYYYYYY" "que hiciste twilight no debiste decir eso" dijo spike "spike llama a las princesas… diles que ya se quien es la victima" spike lo hizo y en poco tiempo llegaron las princesas y fueron a la casa de ditzy…. Estaba vacia….. ya no había nadie….

En un lugar lejano el sol se estaba poniendo… una pegaso estaba descendiendo en unas viejas ruinas "mami donde estamos?" "no te preocupes dinky este lugar esta solo nadie viene aquí, nadie nos buscara aquí" dijo y se ocultaron con apricot en un viejo cuarto que parecía una vieja habitación…

"no te preocupes dinky mami cuidara de su pequeña estrella, nadie te alejara de mi" dinky sonrio llorando…

_Twinkle twinkle Little star… how i wonder what you are?_

_Right above, up so high… Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder what you are?_

_In the night shining light… Like a glowing firefly_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… you are my special only one._

Dijo ditzy y dinky se durmio tranquila y con una enorme sonrisa pero aun asi ni siquiera podia borrar esa lagrimas que caian de su mejilla… "oh my estrellita my muffin, tu eres la luz que guia mi camino, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida….. te amo mi dinky te amo" dijo y la abraso….

ELENAHEDGEHOG: dinky podrá tener una cuteimark?... y que sera ahora


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 11**

El dia era normal en ponyville cuando de pronto se vio una estrella brillar en el firmamento…

de esta salió una sombra negra que cubrió el cielo y solo se vio una luz roja…

la luz roja cubrió con su manto toda equestria y sombras aterrorizaban a los ponys…

fue cuando unos fantasmas rojos que parecían ponys con alas de murcielagos bajaron del cielo…

una voz se escucho resonar en toda equestria…

"busquen la estrella y destruyan a caulquiera que se ponga en su camino, la hora doce llegara el sacrificio final será tomado y equestria su fin habra encontrado"

-…-…-…

Una joven pegaso estrujaba en sus brazos a una pequeña unicornio… mientras miraba con enojo frente a ella a ciertas ponys que acababan de arribar…

"ditzy entiende por favor, ella no es real, es una ilusión de la estrella fantasma enviada para atraparte" dijo una pegaso azul… las manesix con ayuda de zecora habían dado con el escondite de ditzy y habían llegado con las princesas a dar fin con este mal.

"joven pegaso entiendo tu apego con esta cfriatura, pero debes entender que esto debe hacerse, por el bien de equestria" dinky las miraba aterrada "soy un monstruo?" dijo en incertidumbre y las ponys pudieron ver en susu ojos la sinceridad de su pregunta "no sabes lo que eres cierto?" dijo luna "se que soy una estrella pero a mi nadie me envio… yo vine por que mami estaba sola y yo también, yo vine para estar con mami, para hacerla feliz, yo no soy un monstruo, no lo soy… yo soy la luz de mami" dijo llorando "VAYANSEEEE DEJENOS EN PAZ" grito ditzy.

"todos piensan en lo mejor para todos, pero nadie piensa en lo mejor para dinky, ella es mi única luz, ella es mi todo, ella es mi familia, y no dejare que ni ustedes ni nadie me la quiten" dijo llorando y dinky se abraso a su mami "yo no soy un monstruo, yo amo a mi mami, yo nunca le hare daño a mi mami, yo vine para ser feliz a mami, yo vine para estar con mami" decía ella.

Entonces dinky empeso a brillar de un color rojo y rainbow alejo a ditzy de ella, las sombras empesaron a rodear a dinky y esta se volvió una esfera dorada de nuevo… volvió a tomar la forma de una estrella, entonces frente a ellos las sombras crearon una espiral de fuego y alejaron a todas de ditzy… y frente a ditzy apareció una alicornio negra con crin roja y sus ojos eran negroas son un punto rojo y en su cara marcadas grietas rojas como si fuesen lagrimas…

"dime tu deseo pequeña y yo lo hare realidad" dijo "NO DITZY NO LO HAGAS" gritaban todos "SILENCIOOOO" grito ella y envio a susu sonbras rojas tras ellas… las princesas entraron al circulo de fuego y se colocaron detrás de ditzy "joven ditzy venga con nosotras, todo estará bien" dijo celestia "no les hagas caso, ellas quieren robarte tu felicidad, ellas quieren quitarte a tu hija, ven conmigo y dime tu deseo, el deseo de tu corazón anda" dijo ella "lo que yo quiera?" "si mi pequeña solo pidelo" "yo solo quiero que dinky sea feliz" dijo ella sonriéndole a dreameater…

La alicornio oscura la miro confundida "tu debes entenderlo verdad? Tu eres mami, las mamis solo queremos lo mejor para nuestros foals… lo único que quiero es que dinky sea feliz…" dijo llorando y las bestias tomaron a ditzy y esta se transformo en un orbe rojo, en el piso apareció un avismo negro y adentro había varios orbes rojos resplandeciendo… y el de ditzy estaba por entrar…

Las princesas no podían acercarse, las manesix no podían acercarse… que pasara… "DITZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" entonces de la nada unas voces se escucharon "por favor que miss ditzy doo este bien" "por favor que dinky y su mami estén bien" eran las voces de las cuteymarkcrussaders, las pastrygals, las de los chicos de la escuela, las de las amigas de ditzy, de berrypunch, berrypop, las voces de pipsquick y sus padres… la voz de todos aquellos amigos y familia de ditzy…. "por favor…que estén bien"…

Un rayo de luz se vio que atravezo la oscuridad…..

ELENAHEDGEHOG: POR FAVOR ALGUIEN SALVE A DITZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 11**

Un rayo de luz se vio que atravezo la oscuridad….. El orbe de dinky empeso a cantar…..

_Twinkle twinkle Little star… how i wonder what you are?_

_Right above, up so high… Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder what you are?_

_In the night shining light… Like a glowing firefly_

_Twinkle twinkle little star… know I now what you are_

_You are my soul you are my light_

_You are my special only one._

La estrella que era dinky exploto volviendose a transformar en dinky y tomando el orbe que era su madre empeso a llorar mientras veía a los ojos a dreameater "es imposible tu solo eres una ilusión fictisia que yo invente" dijo ella furiosa "no es verdad, tu no me inventaste, tu no me creaste para tentarla, yo me cree sola por que ella nunca me pidió ningún deseo, ella jamás me pidió nada, al contrario ella me lo ofreció a mi… ella me ofreció su amistad, su compañía, ser su familia…. Yo decidi venir a la tierra para estar con ella, yo decidi estar con ella, yo decidi… ser… su luz" dijo y empezó a brillar… sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su cuerno a brillar intensamente, "yo soy su luz, e iluminare su camino y su vida como ella ilumina la mia" y rayos de luces empesaron a brotar de ella y a eliminar las sombras y cada bestia roja se empezaron a transformar en ponys…

"es imposible, ES IMPOSIBLE" dijo y los espiritus de los ponys empesaron a girar rápidamente alrededor de dreameater y explotaron en millones de gotas de luz callendo sobre el lugar entero como pequeñas luciérnagas luminosas… lo que antes era dreameater cayo a varios metros de ahí… cuando la luz termino el mundo era normal de nuevo pero ditzy aun seguía siendo un orbe… "mami… por favor mami… no me dejes sola" dijo llorando y celestia abraso a su hermana y las manesix empesaron a llorar… entonces una voz tenue empeso a escucharse cantar…

_Have no fear Little one… I am at your side little one_

_The moon shine so bright, The owl calls the night_

_And when you wake… I will be here_

_(ditzy empezó a aparecer frente a dinky y ella la abraso)_

_close your eyes Little one… Im right here Little one_

_dream time is near, dont need to fear_

_and when you wake… I will be here…_

_(tomándola en sus patas ditzy la empezó a arrullar)_

_Rest your head little one… Dream sweet dreams little one_

_The stars say goodnight, I say sleep tight_

_And when you wake… __I will be here…._

Ditzy arrullaba a dinky en sus patas "nunca me alejare de tu lado mi dulce pequeña, tu eres mi luz" "y tu la mia mami, yo haría todo por ti, tu eres mi luz" dijo ella y empeso a besar a su mami en la mejilla… Dreameater transformada en una alicornio gris apareció frente a ella "como es esto, como pudiste?" "una mami hara lo que sea por su filly, tu deberías saberlo, también eres mami" "como lo sabes?" dijo ella em perplejidad pero aun asi derramando lagrimas de doloe "una mami sabe reconocer el dolor de otra mami" dijo ella sonriéndole pero llorando igualmente.

"como lo sabes?" dijo y ditzy se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabeza como su fuese una pequeña filly triste "mi primera amiga me lo dijo, ella fue mi primera amiga en todo este mundo" dijo sonriendo y entonces puso a dinky en su espalda y fue a donde tenia su alforja, y de esta saco un peluche… y dreameater mejor conocida como brightstar miro al peluche "siempre me han gustado las estrellas y un dia Sali de paseo de noche sin permiso cuando era muy pequeña y en una colina vi una niña llorando… dijo que ella estaba sola, muy sola y que extrañaba a su mami, le dije que yo la ayudaría a buscarla, pero entonces ella dijo que no podía dejar ese lugar por que ya no tenia cuerpo" dijo y todos la miraron fijo.

"asi que yo le hice un cuerpo y desde entonces ella se quedo conmigo, y le prometi que si algún dia encontraba a su mami la llevaría con ella" dijo y le ofreció el peluche "despierta starla, mira es esta tu mami?" dijo y la peluche empeso a brillar… y un espíritu de una alicornio apareció "estarla mi niña MI ESTARLAAAAA" "MAMIIIIIIIIII" dijo y mientras el cuerpo de brightstar se desintegraba los espiritus de los ponys se desvanecían… ya eran libres… y frente a las princesas su vieja niñera les sonrio antes de desvanecerse en el fimamento…

Las dos alicornos se abrasaron… "mami" "oh mi filly como te extrañe" "yo también mami, pero ahora debemos irnos" "si, creo que ya es hora" brightstar dejo ir a estarla y esta fue y abraso a ditzy "adiós hermanita, siempre estare mirándote desde arriba" "adiós hermanita, se bueno can tu mami" "adiós pequeña y gracias por todo" dijo brightstar y ambos espiritus alicornio se volvieron dos estrellas que fueron y se pusieron justo en el centro de ese parche en forma de corazón justo en el medio lado a lado…

"ditzyyyyyy" corrieron las manesix y abrasaron a ditzy y a dinky pues estaba en los brazos de su madre "pero que sera de dinky?" dijo twilight "que será de que?" dijo ditzy con ojos de curiosidad "pues acaso no volverá al cielo?" dijo twy "no seas tontita, los ponys no pueden vivir alla arriba, ademas debemos ir a casa rápido, debemos planear una fiesta" dijo feliz colocándose a dinky en su espalda… "que fiesta?" dijo dash "pues la cutesiañera de mi muffin" dijo y dinky mostro orgullosa su flanko… tenia una cuteimark de una estrella en el centro con cuatro chispas a su alrededor marcando los puntos cardinales…

"todo pony siempre obtiene algún dia su cuteimark que muestra que ha encontrado aquello que lo vuelve especial y único" dijo dinky abrasando a su mami "tu dinky eres mi luz" dijobesando la base del cuerno de dinky…

Dinky siempre seria la luz que guie a ditzy… siempre

ELENAHEDGEHOG: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii una luz que guia su caminooooooooooooooo


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Twinkle twinkle pequeña estrella… 13**

**EPILOGUE**

Ditzy estaba vistiendo una hermosa montura con holanes amarillos con dibujos de muffins y dinky un vestido idéntico pero usando un laso amarillo en el cabello… en el centro de la pista de baile de un lindo salón en canterlot dinky bailaba el vals con pipsquick… los padres de este no dejaban de tomarles fotos… dinky estaba apenada pero sonreía y pip no dejaba de sonreir nervioso y abochornado…

Ditzy pensó que eran lindos… estaba paseando por el salón, todos los compañeritos de dinky de la escuela estaba ahí jugando y bailando… la familia… los amigos, tambien raindrop, berryponch, berrypop… sabían que berrypunch wine fountain, el dueño del viñedo… ahora berrypop tenia un papa… era lindo…

Ditzy miro a todos… su vida era feliz.. pero entonces siguió el turno del baile padre eh hija… ditzy bailo con dinky por supuesto… pero hubiese sido lindo que ese baile hubiese sido con un papa… se abochorno al pensar eso…

Ditzy miro al cielo y vio las estrellas en el corazón "seria lindo conocer a alguien…hihihihi" dijo riéndose… esa noche durmió nuevamente en el tapete de la sala con dinky a su lado y apricot… miro por la ventana y murmuro al ver las estrellas en el cielo… "si, seria muy lindo conocer a alguien especial" dijo y miro una estrella fugaz de color azul "uh una estrella fugaz… me pregunto si… uuuuhhh estrellita resplandeciente en esta noche estrellada yo pido…" pensó muy fuerte "bueno es lindo soñar" dijo y se acurruco a dormir…

Entonces en un lugar no muy lejano callo un meteorito… a equestria… un meteorito extrañamente familiar… en forma de caja… una forma de pony salió y murmuro "un nuevo mundo… cuantas nuevas oportunidades"….

EL FIN:::?

Derp derp derp deeeerrrppp….

ELENAHEDGEHOG: ponys ponys ponys en mi cabesita me piden piden piden… mas fics de derpy… derp…uh me suena a segunda parte…. Talvez… oigan que esperaban… mi pareja pony favorita es doctor x ditzy… si me envían reviws… hare la segunda parte y estará el doctor… créanme ya pensé toda la historia pero… no se si hacerla…


End file.
